You've Changed
by I love you Roza
Summary: My BFF wanted me to write a story on Adrian and here it is. The gang's all together and what happens when they go visit the Belikovs? Will Adrian find love? and will all our other couples stay together?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, right now I'm in Adrian frenzy. HAT'S OFF TO sammy-emma. I read her Full of passion story, and I'm in a very good mood right now. It's freaky it's like three in the morning, and I feel like I've been filled with coffee. **

**Well, this is an Adrian story. And to anyone who has seen Remember Me. I am totally in love with that freaking movie. It's so sad thought. So on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA Richille Mead does. I just own the plot. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter one: You'll Never believe

As I took in her appearance I stood there shocked. She wasn't the little girl I remembered, she was a woman. Her long brown hair fell in cascades down her back, and I literally started to believe in love at second sight. That is if the second sight is really like the hundredth, but there's been a very long time space between the last time you saw the person and now. That's what I felt.

As I stared from across the room, I just watched her. I would probably look like a stalker to anyone outside of our little family, but they knew what was happening.

The Great Adrian Ivashkov was falling in love. Falling in love with a girl whose brother could squish me like a pulp. Yep you guessed right. I was falling in love with a girl who could be the death of me.

* * *

-one week earlier-

I rested my head against the back of the couch. We were watching some very girly movie. Something to do with Ashley Tisdale. Some Disney movie.

Wouldn't it have been better if Disney could have come up with some better theme. I mean out of all thing's in the world, he chose a mouse. A freaking mouse. A talking one at that. "it's Mickey Mouse so will you shut the hell up," Eddie yelled from the love seat. Mia-aka, my best friend. Was curled up next to him on the couch.

Did I forget to mention that I saved Eddie's life. Yep that's right. The almighty Adrian Ivashkov, brought someone back from the dead. I wasn't as highly mastered at healing as Lisa, but I had managed to bring Eddie back. I was unconscious for about three days afterwards. I never knew it could be so tiring.

Everyone laughed from around me. "well, it's Disney, " I complained gesturing to the TV.

"we know it is, why do you think we chose it," Rose said. I shot a glare in her direction, but I'm pretty sure she didn't see it. Do to the fact that she was sitting next to Belikov.

"it's for the man who doesn't have a nice looking lady sitting next to him," Mia said. I grabbed a handful of popcorn from a nearby bowl and aimed it at her. She screamed even before the corn left my hands. Snuggling deeper into Eddie's body.

I laughed at her. She shot me a glare and I immediately shut up. She wasn't even five foot, weighted around ninety pounds, and looked like she was 11 sometimes. but man was she scary. That's why she had Eddie wrapped around her little fingers.

"I'm going for a smoke," I said getting up from my sprawl on the floor.

"Adrian Ivashkov, are you telling me, that you lied to me," Mia asked, standing up from her seat.

"have no idea what your talking about," I said trying to get around her.

"you told me this morning that you had given me all you cigarette's," she said with a glare.

"well-"

Nothing else left my mouth," sit back down…now," she said it in such a sickly sweet voice that I immediately dropped to the floor. I tossed the three packs, of cloves to her.

She caught them and then tossed them in a near by trashcan. Christen then lit the insides of the trashcan on fire.

"damn it," Rose said getting everyone's attention. "I made sure that there was nothing in there and put a cake in it, now it's gone, looks like you'll be baking me a new one."

She looked at Eddie when she said this. " we made a deal," he said. "it's not my fault you can't just put the cake in the fridge like a normal person."

"do you want help or not," Rose said in a voice that sounded like a girl who hadn't eaten in days.

"oh god, what are we going to do with you," Eddie said rubbing his temples. "there's one in the fridge."

Rose jumped up from her seat and headed into the kitchen. She walked back out with a tray of cake. "where did you hide that," Christen asked.

"It had a note saying Rose's cooking on it," Eddie said with a smile. Rose shot him a glare. Everyone laughed.

"come on, change it. I'm tired of this crap," Rose said gesturing to the TV with a fork.

The screen changed, and what I saw on the screen made me a lot happier.

Transformer Revenge of the fallen.

Praise to the lord, I thought.

"I'm with you there," Eddie said.

And that's how our night went. We watched Transformers and Eddie would make a comment that only him, Mia and myself knew the other end of.

Once the movie ended everyone went their separate ways, it was around midnight, and we were all tired. As we were heading upstairs I got the feeling that someone was watching me. turning around I didn't see anyone.

Shrugging it off, I continued on my way upstairs. As I walked to my bedroom I heard somebody behind me.

Their footsteps were light and soft. I knew who it was. Anticipating her actions I put my hand behind my back, palms up.

She jumped on my back, and I hardly felt anything. Her legs went to where my hands had been as I held her up.

"you know, I'm starting to get the feeling that Eddie's uncomfortable with you being my best friend," she said.

"I've been getting the same vibes," I said.

"I think it has to do with you not having a girlfriend, and all that shit," she said.

As I continued my walk I said," well, we'll just half to find me one then."

"I don't want that to happen, what's going to happen when you spend all your time with her? And I don't want you to date some girl you don't like because Eddie fell," she looked around us as if someone might hear. She whispered the last word. "jealous."

"jealous," I snorted. "I'm like you damn brother, we spend most of our free time together, but that's what best friends do. They spend time together. There's nothing weird with that."

"I don't know, I mean what if they liked each other but didn't want to admit it, and one of them was dating someone, and they could feel the chemistry," she whispered.

"are you saying we have chemistry," I said.

"not that kind you perv, we have chemistry, the kind close friends have," she said.

As we reached my room I set her down on the bed ,grabbed my night clothes, and went into the bathroom. We always did this, I left the door open so we could talk. Mostly about Mia's virginity.

"were not talking about that tonight," she said from my bedroom, I was in the middle of putting my pants on. I stuck my head out the door, and looked at her. She was leaning back on her side of the bed-yes the side that wasn't mine was her- reading a magazine.

"how'd you know what I was going to say," I asked.

"because we talk about my being a virgin when I live with my boyfriend, on Mondays. On Tuesday it's you being far from one. Wednesday's it about Rose and Dimitri making the whole hose not able to sleep, Thursday's it's Lissa and Christen. Friday, it's about some random stuff, Saturday it's about Court drama, and Sunday's I spend with Eddie," she said.

"oh, ya I forgot," I said with a smirk.

The next day, I felt extremely tired. Mia and I had been up all night talking. She was in her room asleep now, but she would probably be up soon. She was not an early bird. Only Lissa and Dimitri were.

As I glanced at the clock on my bedside table, I wasn't aware that it was one in the afternoon. "oh, God," I said.

Jumping out of bed, I quickly dressed and headed downstairs, Rose and Dimitri were playing Wii in the den, Lissa and Mia were in the kitchen making lunch, and Christen and Eddie were nowhere to be found.

"where are Christen and Eddie," I asked.

"it's Sunday they have training," Mia said.

"for what," I asked my brain toast.

Mia groaned," remember their teaching defensive magic, and Eddie's there to help him in the combat part. I would have gone but I was so tired."

"oh okay," I said taking a seat at the counter. Lissa was sitting on the counter a cup of coffee in her hand and Mia was leaning against the Island.

"oh, my God, I completely forgot. I have to meet Cain today," Mia said. she jumped from her spot and dashed out of the room.

"who's Cain," I asked.

"Mia's older cousin," Lissa said.

"ah, so what's the plan today," I asked.

"well, we were all up really early this morning so we went to the park, did the normal stuff, Christen and Eddie actually should be back any minute, and I half to go to the doctor," Lissa said taking a sip of her coffee.

"is everything alright," I asked.

"Ya, there removing the ya know, body, today," she said looked sad. "I didn't want Christen there."

"Do you need me to go with you," I asked.

"No Rose can," she said before leaving the room, a blank look on her face.

We didn't like to talk about it, but Lissa and Christian had gotten pregnant, something happened, and the baby died. Lissa having a miscarriage.

I don't think she would want to try and have another baby again, I mean she had lost one. what make's anyone think she would want to lose another.

I was lost in thought, and I barely saw Mia run past the kitchen. She was dressed, in semi-fancy clothes. A dark blue skirt, a white tank-top, and a trench coat over it all.

"Bye, love ya," she yelled to the house, as she reached the door. You could hear faint goodbye's back. I walked into the den and took a seat on one of the many comfy chairs.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, were all taking a visit to Russia, my mom would like to meet you all," Dimitri said.

"Wait you mean all of us," I asked.

"Yes, she's met you before, my whole family has, I don't really get why though," Dimitri said.

"Wait, Adrian's met your family," Rose said looking up from her phone.

"Yes he has. My so called 'father' brought him to the house a long time ago," Dimitri said.

"Yep, I haven't seen Olena in some time now," I said with a smirk.

"You better be on your best behavior," Rose said looking back down at her phone.

"I will MOM," I said pretending to be made a storm upstairs. I could faintly hear Dimitri say," I guess I'm the Dad."

Rose laughed at this, that's all I heard as I made my way up to my bedroom. I needed to pack.

Quickly throwing my clothes in a suite case I made my way downstairs. I wasn't going to spend all day here. Stuck in the house with a bunch of love birds.

"I'm going out," I yelled from the front door. no one answered, I didn't care.

Once I was outside the door I pulled a packet of clove cigarettes from my coat pocket, put one in my mouth, I was about to light it when Mia's face popped into my head, she was telling me not to do it. It was just plain creepy. I didn't light it but kept it in my mouth. She gave an exasperated sigh and then her image was gone.

Shaking off the image I continued walking, if we were going to be going to Russia, we would need to take the jet. Some things are just too easy when you're the Queen's great nephew.

* * *

**Okay so I hope you like it. I'll try to get another chapter up before midterms, in two weeks. **

**Can anyone wait! Last Sacrifice comes out in four days, so tell me who's going to be getting the day of? **

**So please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here it is, I was rather surprised when I got a review and Story alerts and favorite alerts, already. Thank you so much, you guys are awesome. I might actually get a few more chapter up before midterms. Mom says I can't read Last Sacrifice unless I Ace my Math and Science midterms, meaning there my worst subjects. Well I hope you enjoy the chap. **

** DiSclAimER: I do not own VA or the characters they all belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead.**

The plane ride was rather bumpy, I ended up sitting next to Mia and Eddie, they were snuggled up together, and I sort of felt left out.

"Adrian…Hello Adrian you there?"

Mia was waving her hand in front of my face, she had a smirk I knew all too well on her face.

"No, please don't, I can't stand when you do it," I complained. But does she listen, NO. She left Eddie's embrace and sat down on my lap. She had her arm wrapped around my back, and her other one resting on my chest.

Eddie sighed, he was tired of it too. She laid her head on my shoulder and whispered in my ear," Eddie told me that you sleep with a bunny rabbit."

I glared at Eddie, he just shrugged his shoulders. "And why would you believe him," I asked.

"Because he's the one that took my V card," she whispered. I just laughed.

"Mia, unless the last two years have totally been wiped from your memory, Eddie did defiantly not take away your innocence. I think that was Andre Dragomir. Anyway, will you get off of me," I said.

"Meany," she mumbled before getting off of me and sitting on Eddie's lap.

"Can I please have everyone's attention; we will be landing in just a few moments. So will everyone take their seats a buckle up? Thank you," he said. Everyone took their seats, and buckled up.

We landed minutes later, when we got off; we quickly got our luggage, and headed to the rental car. It was a big SUV that could fit us all. I got stuck in the back with the extra guardian, Rose and Dimitri were in the front, Lissa, Christian, Mia, and Eddie was in the middle.

It was a long ride there; I was leaning forward the whole time, talking to Eddie or Mia.

Once we arrived I literally kissed the floor, the house in front of us was pretty big, two story-not including the attic and basement-with a wide front yard.

We walked up to the front door, and when Dimitri raised his hand to knock, the door burst open and Dimitri's youngest sister Viktoria hugged him. She squealed when she saw everyone and gave us all hugs, when it came to my turn, she looked up at me and I could see something in her eyes. I couldn't quite identify it.

She hugged me quickly and with her touch I could feel something but I couldn't tell what just yet.

She pulled back from my touch as if she too had felt it. I looked down at her and she blushed.

She turned on her heel and walked back into the house. Everyone followed. "I'm actually very glad that we added those extra rooms," Olena said. "Since most of you are couples it actually makes it easier. Rose and Dimitri, you will be in the room next to mine. Lissa and Christen you will be in the one next to Viktoria's, Mia and Eddie you will be in the one all the way down the hall and to the right. Adrian you will be in the one on the other side of Viktoria's, and you two," she pointed at the extra guardians. "Will be in the room on the other side of mine, it has two beds."

We all went our separate ways, getting settled and resting from the long flight. I found my room and when I saw the bed I instantly plopped down on it. I was so tired. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over.

XxXXxxXXxxXXXXxxXx

When I woke up it was bright and early the next morning, the Belikova's lived on human time, I'm pretty sure the Guardians were happy about that. I quickly changed out of yesterdays outfit and into a more casual one.

Making my way downstairs I noticed that Viktoria's door was open. I peeped inside to find her bed empty and made. She must already be up. When I got downstairs I however couldn't find her, I finally remembered that the basement was kind of a mini gym that's probably where she was.

And sure enough that's where I found her. She wasn't alone though. She was fighting Eddie, and let me tell you she was good, but Eddie was a lot better. He dodged most of her shots, she only got a few in, but when she did he praised her.

As they fought Eddie gave her tips on how to hold herself, and how to throw a knock-out punch. "Why don't you come over here and we can test that theory," he said.

Viktoria swerved around. She looked from Eddie to me to Eddie again.

"How did you know he was here," she asked him.

He shrugged and said," we have a bond, meaning I'm shadow kissed, it's what Rose is. I died and he brought me back to life, yippy."

"Wow, that's kind of awesome," she breathed.

"Not when I get sucked into his head when he's in the middle of some very busy things," he said. She just laughed at him as I shook my head.

Something beeped, and I realized that it had been beeping for a while now. "Uh, oh, were dead," Viktoria said, as she and Eddie raced upstairs and into the kitchen. Slowly following them upstairs, I saw what they were talking about.

Viktoria was pulling something out of the oven, and man was it burnt. "Well I guess we now know that you can't cook brownies while sparring," Eddie said taking the thing from her and dumping it in the sink.

She just laughed at him. "I'm going to go take a shower," she said heading upstairs. I watched as her figure retreated.

"So how long have you two known each other," I asked.

"We met when we were real young, we've talked and emailed, she came to America a while back and we met up, it was pretty fun," he said taking a seat on the couch.

"I didn't know that," I said taking a seat across from him.

"You don't know a lot about me," he said.

"Yes I do," I defended myself.

"Prove it," he snapped.

"Your name is Eddie Morgan Castile," he said. Eddie gave me a look that said no-duh-dipshit.

"You have one older brother named Chace your parents both died in battle, and hate Mia Rinaldi," he said.

"You only got one thing right out of all that. My older brother's name is Chace but my parents died in a car accident, and I love Mia," he defended himself.

"I love you too sweetie," someone said from the stairs. Turning my attention that way I spotted Mia, she was wearing a short skirt, a dark blue tank-and a pair of UGG boots. She looked pretty good.

The rest of the day was spent in the house, we got used to it, and we met all the Belikov's. Or in my case, again. I and Viktoria talked a lot, and I could tell that something happened with our relationship from way back when. It was probably that I got a lot hotter.

I laughed at myself thinking I was pretty in my head. I was sexy, and I didn't need to tell myself that other people would tell me.

"Do you think I'm hot," I asked.

Viktoria looked me over before answering," Yes, you're very handsome."

"Well thank you," I said.

"What are you planning on doing tomorrow," I asked.

"Well tomorrow I half to go Christmas shopping, the time to be holly is coming upon us, you can come if you want," she offered.

"I think I'll take you up on that," I said with a slight smile.

We agreed on a time before she said she had to study for her midterms, she laughed when I said I sucked at school. Come on I had dropped out to come spend time with high school students isn't that weird?

"Well with that I bare you goodnight," she laughed. I smiled at her and headed towards my room, laying on the bed, I stared up at the ceiling thinking about Viktoria and with those thought's I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning it was to someone-or two someone's- pounding on my door. I immediately knew who was there. Mia and Viktoria.

I knew they would love each other. I groaned, and mumbled something that sounded like a shut the hell up or I'm going to kill you. And to my wish the pounding stopped. I waited for it to start up again, but when it didn't I knew they were gone.

I was just about to fall back asleep when the door to my room burst open.

"You really should lock your door," Viktoria said.

Lifting my head I saw the two of them, both wearing matching scowls, with their arms crossed over their chests. I just laughed at the sight.

"You two are so different, but you look so much alike," I said. Getting up at stretching. "Maybe I should get you two matching outfits."

"Or, maybe we can have Eddie come in here, and pound you pretty little face," Viktoria sneered. Gosh, what happened to them, did they wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

"Can you just put a shirt on," Mia asked. I just laughed as she covered her eyes. "It's one in the afternoon."

"What," I said spinning around to face them. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well we tried," Viktoria said.

"But then you said something about' five more minutes mommy, I don't want to go to school, all the other kids hate me," Mia finished for her. God they could be like twins.

"You know, I think I may just get you two matching outfits," I laughed. They just sighed and walked out of the room.

I quickly took a shower, and got dressed. My room was a decent size. With a Double bed, a tall dresser, a TV, and a couch. Not too bad. Not too bad at all.

As I made my way downstairs, I looked for Viktoria and Mia, I found them in Viktoria's room, they both had their shirts off, only a thin tank-top covering them from exposure. I walked into the room, without knocking, and they didn't even seem fazed when they say me.

"What are you two doing," I asked. Taking a seat on Viktoria's desk chair.

"Were wearing matching T-shirts," Viktoria said. They had the same white boyfriend T-shirt in front of them and they were writing something in some kind of gel on them. About five minutes later Mia announced they were done. They slipped the shirts on and turned towards me.

Mia's shirt said, I'm Dimwit, and she's…' it had an arrow pointing to the left, where Viktoria was standing.

Hers said' I'm Dipshit, and she's…' another arrow, but his time pointing to the right. They stood by each other, and I cracked up laughing. The shirts were short sleeve so they both put on matching leather jackets. They looked pretty good.

"Well, now that that's done, we should go downstairs, we haven't been since five a.m. when Viktoria here, got hungry," Mia said pointing at Viktoria.

"Well I'm sorry, I'm still growing," Viktoria said. and with that said her stomach grumbled. We all laughed, and headed downstairs.

Everyone was downstairs when we got there. Lissa and Christian were playing with the kids, Eddie, Rose, Dimitri and the other two guardians were eating, and the Belikov's were just doing everything.

Making our way to the kitchen Mia and Viktoria stood side by side, like they had this morning, and when everyone saw they all cracked up laughing.

I smiled at them and took a seat at the island, Mia and Viktoria sat next to me, one on either side.

"Good afternoon," Mia said.

"Good afternoon Дочь ," Olena said.

"Were going shopping later would you like to join," Viktoria asked Rose and Lissa.

"Sure," they coursed together.

"Then it's set, were all going shopping," Viktoria said. All the men groaned.

Two hours later we were entering what had to be the biggest mall in the world. There was bungie jumping at one end, small rides, and a lot more.

The girls dragged us guys everywhere, we managed to get away and now only Dimitri was stuck with them. as much as we loved them, we couldn't stand hours of shopping. I mean what's the point? We headed to games stop and played the free games, the girls called a couple hours later, saying that they were almost done.

When we met them at Victoria Secrects I knew that Eddie and Christian were dying to go in there with them. And in they went. I followed not knowing what to do. I had been inside Victoria Secrects many times before, sometimes doing very out there things. But this time I just by the dressing room. I saw a girl go in, she gestured for me to follow. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and was pretty tall.

"I can't seem to get my bra off," She said. We were inside the changing room. her shirt was off and something shone in her eyes. But I couldn't tell what. She had a slight Russian accent, that made her even hotter.

I helped her unbutton her bra, I started to kiss down her chest, I made my way down even farther. And let's just say we were in there for awhile.

When I came out Eddie was standing by the door alone. He was leaning against the wall with a scowl on his face.

"What?"

"I really didn't need to see that," he said. I followed him to the food court, everyone was already eating. Me and Eddie quickly got our food, and sat down.

When we were all done eating we gathered up our bags, and headed to the car. When we got in the car I was kind of glad, I was sitting next to Viktoria, she kept yawning and I could tell she was trying hard to stay awake. "Go to sleep," I whispered.

She mumbled something that sounded like no, but soon enough she had her head resting on my shoulder and she was sleeping.

I rested my head on hers and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Okay so I hope you like it, I had fun writing this chapter. I may be able to get another one up before Tuesday, because we all know that's when Last Sacrifice comes out. And We all know, I'm not going to be writing and you're not going to be reading-well at least my stuff-we'll all be reading LAST SACRIFICE! I can't wait. So please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter four

**Well thank you for sticking with me. I got a PM from someone, and they didn't understand the story, so I lost internet connection and am going to do it here. **

** I don't mind that you don't understand, and I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable so I'm not mentioning names. **

** You've changed is a story in Adrian's POV. He lives with the gang, and everyone else is in a relationship. Adrian and Eddie have a bond-I will go into that at a later date. **

** Adrian had met Dimitri's family before. When Dimitri's father still came to see Olena to get cheap sex, he brought Adrian once. Adrian and Viktoria formed a bond and they grew close. They kept in touch until Adrian went into high school. **

** In this story, Dimitri's family wants to meet Rose and Dimitri's friends, and get to know them. So they go to Siberia, and when Adrian see's Viktoria he realizes just how much she has grown up. He again falls for her, but this time she's making him try harder. **

** So I hope this helps you guys out. I'm sorry about the AN but I hope that you guys understand. **

** What the heck, I'll probably change the words when it comes but this is something like what is going to happen when Viktoria finally lets Adrian in. **

APOV

I stood on the edge of the deck, the house was very chaotic with everyone coming and going. The wedding plans were going full speed ahead. I was happy for them. My feeling for Rose had been gone for quite some time, and I just wanted to have a relationship where me and Miss's Right trusted, and loved each other like Rose and Dimitri.

So that's why I was doing what I was doing today. Jumping from the edge of the deck, I mustered up as much courage as I could. She had been practicing her sparring with Eddie for quite some time.

As I made my way up to them I sent a message to Eddie through the bond. _Can you give us a minute? _

He gave me a sharp nod before making up some excuse to go, to Viktoria, she was doing her cool down stretches when I reached her. Eddie was already inside, probably telling everyone what was going on.

Only him and Mia knew right now, but I'm sure that would change.

Once I reached her I stopped. Putting my full weight on my heels I rocked back and forth.

"So Viktoria, I was just wondering…"

I couldn't get a full sentence out, but I kept trying.

"Well, I was wondering…"

I still couldn't do it. Mustering up all the strength I had I said," I was wondering if you would do me the honor's of being my girlfriend?"

When she looked up at me, I could see something in her eyes, that just shined brightly. And right then I knew my answer she didn't need to say anything.

**Okay so I hope that's not a disappointment. Again if you realize that I'm out of order or something. Understand that this is an AN and I personally hate them so I gave you something to sink you're teeth into. I hope you enjoy. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter five You've changed**

**Well I got so many favorites and all that stuff, so I decided I'm going to try and squeeze in another chapter. I finished Last Sacrifice, I would like to talk to you guys about it, but I'm guessing some of you haven't read it. So I'll wait. **

**Thank you for sticking with me. XOXOXO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA**

**

* * *

**

**VPOV**

When I woke up, I was in bed….? sitting up a bit, I saw that I was in my room, my PJ's were on me, and the door was ajar.

Getting up out of bed, I made my way to the door, looking through it, I saw Mia coming down the hall, a big smile on her face. She was coming out of her room, and besides the smile on her face, you could tell that she was exhausted.

When she saw me her smile widened. As she made her way to my room, I slipped back into my room, leaving the door open and sitting down on the bed.

She came in a second later, and I instantly saw what she was wearing. She was wearing a pair of white short shorts, and a dark blue tube top. Her blonde hair was free falling down her shoulders, and she was wearing minimal make up.

"Why are you already dressed," I asked lying back on my bed.

"Viktoria, its one p.m. I got dressed before Eddie if that counts," she said with a smirk. It was really easy to guess what they did. Shivering I patted the spot next to me.

She lay down next to me and we stared up at the ceiling together. I hesitate a moment before asking," Mia, do you think I'm pretty?"

"Well, speaking in a not lesbian way, yes, your one of the most beautiful people I know," she whispered.

I smiled before saying," then why am I all alone?"

"You're not alone, you have friends, and family which I never had," she said. "Your just one of those people who has to find there other half before getting serious. I'm not; I lost my innocence a long time ago. I've jumped from male to male, and right now I'm happy. I've never been truly happy with anyone other than Eddie."

"That's so sweet," I said. "But I think I already found Mr. Right I just don't know how to put it out to him."

"Well that's easy, get him alone in a room, talk to him, and if you know he likes you too, then you'll probably have him wrapped around your finger. 'Say I'll give you a chance but you half to prove it to me that your worthy," she said.

"Well what did you do with Eddie?"

"That's exactly what I did with him. I told him that and he said he would. It was the best week of my life. We had still been at the Academy, and he had come up to me. he did anything I asked him to do. Then I remember the night that I finally let him in," she whispered. "Your hearts a very fragile thing and you only have one, so you should use it well. "

And with that she got off the bed and left my room.

I thought about what she said for a moment, before getting up and getting dressed. Throwing on a pair of short shorts, and a tank top, I headed downstairs.

Everyone was there, some were eating lunch the other were playing cards. Mia and I walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the island. Everyone was talking but Mia and myself stayed quite. Probably taking in the scene.

We made some sandwiches and as we ate them I began to wonder if Mia even had a guess as to who the mystery man I was talking about was.

Once we were finished with our food mama kind asked us, to go to the store. We said we would, and we went to get our coats. Eddie and Adrian were coming with us, probably to make sure we were alright and to get out of the hectic house.

Eddie and Mia were walking behind us holding hands as we walked to the market.

Adrian and I were standing next to each other but we weren't talking. Finally getting bored of the silence I said," I need to talk to you later, in private."

"About what," he asked.

"You'll see," I said.

When we reached the market an hour later, I tried to stay away from Mia, but she finally found a way around my tries.

"It's Adrian," she said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said pretending I didn't.

"Viktoria, Adrian's practically my brother, Eddie had a bond with him, and I know you. Your always acting weird around him," she whispered.

"Wait, Eddie and Adrian have a bond," I asked shocked.

"Ya Adrian brought Eddie back to life, that's a story for another time, but he can tell what Adrian's feeling and they can send messages to each other. We ask them to try and keep it to a minimum, but sometimes, it can't be helped," she said.

"So he can tell if Adrian likes me," I mumbled. I didn't think she heard, but apparently she did.

"Oh, it doesn't take a bond to figure out that he's head over heels in love with you. You should use my advice soon," she said.

"Oh, I defiantly am," I whispered.

Two hours later we were on our way back to the house, our hands were full, and it was getting dark. We were almost to the house, when Eddie suddenly stopped. We all came to a halt, and I saw Eddie drop the bags he was carrying. I set mine down, and so did Adrian and Mia. Mia looked around and I saw her spot a little lake about ten meters away.

Eddie pulled out his stake, Adrian was pushed into the middle, I was trying to get Mia to go with him, but I saw her slowly raise her hand, and a ball of water came up with it.

She had been learning defensive magic, I realized. Eddie got down into a crouching position, and lunged at the figure in front of us. I saw them battle it out, I had a stake in my pants pocket, and I pulled I out. Another Storigi came from behind us, and I lunged at him. In my prespective view I saw Mia pull a stake from her jacket, Eddie must have given her one.

She helped Eddie with the two that were know fighting him. I didn't know it was possible, but Mia staked the Storigi. He hadn't seen it coming and thought Mia was the lesser opponent.

Forgetting about their battle, I came back to my own. I was fighting a male who had to be no older than me when he was turned.

As we battled it out, it came to a point where he had his arms wrapped around me and was going to crush me.

My arms were folded across my chest, forcing my palms out I pushed forward and managed to get myself out.

Free of his iron grip, I tried to sneak up on him and stake him.

I didn't need to Eddie came up behind him and shoved the stake through his heart.

"Adrian, you can come out now," Eddie yelled. I hadn't realized it but while we were fighting Adrian had hidden behind some old shed. He came out from his hiding spot, and looked around at the mess.

"What are we going to do with the bodies," Mia asked.

Eddie thought this over for a moment before saying," We'll put them in here." He gestured to the shed that Adrian had hid behind. We dragged the bodies towards the shed, Mia opened the shed's door, and stopped dead in her tracks.

I walked over to her, and what I saw broke my heart. There in the shed was body. Not a Storigi body, and certainly not an adult body. You couldn't see her face, because a bunch of brown curls blocked, it, but you could see enough.

Eddie crouched down in front of the body, he moved her hair aside, and checked her pulse. I knew it was a waist but still.

He waited a moment, before sighing and removing his hand. He was still crouched down but he was no longer touching the girl. I had moved when Eddie had moved the hair to get a better view of the girl, but what I saw scared the shit out of me. Our next door neighbors, daughter. She was a dhampir and her skin was chalk white. She was dead.

I started breathing heavily and I could feel someone put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

Turning around I looked at Adrian, his face showed sorrow and compassion. I could feel tears come to my eyes, feeling like shit I buried my face in the crook of his neck. he was warm, and sweet. Just like how Mia explained Eddie to be. I could feel some emotion churning in my stomach, it wasn't sorrow for the girl, though that was still there.

It was something else. Something I felt for Adrian. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I felt bad, I was staining his shirt with my alligator tears.

I pulled back, and looked up at his face. I tried to resist the urge but I wasn't strong enough, reaching up, I caressed his cheek with my fingers. His skin was soft. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. And that's when I became aware of his feelings for me.

Twenty minutes later the area we had been at was swarmed with Guardians. Eddie had called them, and when they searched the area around us they found five more bodies. Eddie sent Adrian and me home, I guess he thought we would be okay on our own.

He kept Mia with him, probably wanting her close when they examined the bodies.

I got it. He was in love with her and wanted to make sure she was safe, but I'm pretty sure she could handle her own.

As Adrian and I walked back to the house in silence I thought over what had happened. I felt terrible for the families. Baia rarely got attention from Storigi, but when it did everyone went into lock down. it was a scary sight. I mean it was a regular town, kidnappings and such. They mostly happened by humans but we all knew that the humans were working for Storigi.

When we reached the house, I walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water.

Taking a sip I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning to see who it was, I wasn't surprised to see Rose.

"Eddie called," she said. I couldn't handle it any longer and started to cry. She pulled me close and let me rest my head on her shoulder. I heard the sound of the front door open, and someone say something in my native language. "Я ищу Dimitri Belikov?" I turned to the person. **(I'm looking for Dimitri Belikov?)**

He was a Dhampir, with beach blonde hair, a tan complection, lots of muscles, and a dazzling smile.

"Вы хотите от его?" **(What do you want from him?)**

He switched to English and said," my name is Foster Castile. I was just at the sight where there was a Storigi breech and I was sent to get him."

"Did you just say Castile," Rose said looking up.

"Yes."

"As in like Eddie Castile," she asked.

"Ah, Eddie. Yes, I'm guessing you know him?"

"Yes, I went to school with him. He's actually at the Storigi sighting right now," she said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I must go," he said heading towards the door.

"Wait do you want me to send Dimitri?"

"That would be nice," he said before exiting the house.

"Well that was weird," Rose said.

"Very," I replied.

"Come on let's get you to bed," she said.

"So I half to?"

"Yes, you stink," she said.

She left me upstairs, saying she was going to go with Dimitri to the Storigi sight.

Huffing I got in the shower. Standing under the shower head I washed my body off and let myself relax.

I was in for what felt like hours, but must have only been about one.

Stepping out of the shower. I had one leg in and one leg out. My left leg shot up and the spot just below my Achilles heel. It hit the faucet and pain immediately enveloped me.

Hopping out of the shower I tried to get the bleeding under control. The only person home besides me was Adrian and here I was naked, bleeding with no one else to help me.

I hesitated before screaming," Adrian!"

"Adrian I need your help!"

I could hear him pounding up the stairs, coming to my rescue. He burst through the door, I had covered myself up with a towel, though it looked more like a Bikini, only my sensitive areas were covered.

Me being naked in front of him stopped his movements for a second but when I cried out in pain he moved again.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later, just heal me," I said.

He didn't ask questions he just placed his hand on my foot. I felt a flash of hot and cold and then it stopped. Looking down at my foot I took in the sight of my healed foot.

I sighed in relief. "Thank you," I said, before pulling him into a hug.

"Your welcome," he said. I pulled back from the hug. We sat there in silence for a moment before he got up and left me alone in the bathroom. A moment later I got up and got dressed.

Heading towards my room, I noticed that Adrian's door was open. I hesitated a moment before pushing it all the way open and walking in. Closing the door behind me.

Adrian was laying on the bed, his eyes closed. I hesitated again before laying next to him in bed.

Without thinking, I reached out and laced our fingers together.

"What was that for," he asked.

I hesitated before saying," because of what's happened today. Some little some big. But you've helped me through them all."

"That's what a man does when he's in love," he whispered.

What he said shocked me, but it didn't stop me from saying," I love you too Adrian."

He turned his head towards me, his emerald green eyes shining.

"I've always loved you," he said. "It just took me a little bit of time to figure it out."

"I've always known. I just didn't know if you felt the same way. "

"How could I not," he said.

"I don't know."

Instead of answering, he kissed me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. And it didn't surprise me when I kissed him back.

We stayed like that for a while, just kissing. I pulled back for air, but his lips never left my skin. He trailed kisses down my neck, and back up to my lips.

When we pulled back I looked him in the eyes and said," I'll give you a chance. One chance to prove to me that you deserve me. Once chance to convince me that I should be with you. You can take it or leave it."

He didn't hesitate before saying," I'll take it."

* * *

**I hope you like it. What happened with Viktoria in the shower really happened to me. and when I say it hurt, well that's and understatement. So I hope you enjoy it. The next few chapter are about what Adrian does to prove to Viktoria that he the one for her. I hope you liked Viktoria's POV and I hope you review!**

**XOXOXOXOXO-Riley**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter six You've Changed**

**So I hope ya'll like this. I know my profile says I'm engaged-FAKE! I AM NOT ENGAGED! My friend Trojan dared me to put engaged to Foster Chapman on all my social networking sights. So my mom kind of thought I was engaged. Didn't end well with her! So anyway Have a Happy New Year and i'll try and get another chap up soon. I will be putting A Family Gathering, and Mia Castile on hold, while i work on What is to come and You've Changed! So I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**DiScLAimer: i do not own VA it belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead!**

VPOV

My breathing was hard. Eddie and I had just run five times around Baia. It was a pain in the ass. But what was even worse. After I quit Eddie went back out and ran. He wasn't breathing very hard and he had minimal sweat. I really didn't get how he did it.

Giving a rough laugh I shook my head and headed inside. When I got inside I became aware of the person standing in the kitchen. It was the guy from the day before. Foster Castile. "Well hello," I said hopping up on the counter.

"Hello to you too," he replied.

"Did you get everything you needed yesterday," I asked.

"No, when I got there un-fortunately Eddie wasn't there so I came by to see if he was here," he said.

"Oh, Eddie just went on a run," I said. "We've been running all morning so it shouldn't be too long before he comes back."

"Oh, well that's great. Do you mind if I use your phone I half to make a call?"

"Be my guest if you want there's one in the gym downstairs," I said.

He thanked me before going down to the basement. I headed upstairs and got in the shower. The cold water hitting my body felt great. When I was done I got out and got dressed. When I went into my room I noticed that the bed had been made. Lying on the bed was Adrian.

"What are you doing," I asked.

"I'm waiting for you," he said getting off the bed.

"Why," I asked.

"Well you said I had to do everything you asked me to do. And right now, I'm going to take everyone out to lunch," he said.

"Everyone as in whom," I asked.

"Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, and your family if they want to come," he said.

I hesitated before saying," I guess we could do that. I haven't really seen Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, and Christian since they got here."

"That's because Dimitri had been showing them around," he said.

"Well okay, let me just get dressed into something decent," I said.

**Thirty minutes later**

I was heading down to the basement to collect Mia and Eddie when I heard a loud bang coming from the basement.

I rushed downstairs to find Eddie leaning over Foster. His fist about two inches from his face.

Mia had her hands over her mouth, standing in the background.

"What is going on," I screamed.

Eddie looked up at me and said," well Foster here, decided he wanted to flirt with Mia, so I acted in the only way I knew possible."

"Well okay," I said.

"You're not going to yell at him," Foster asked me astonished.

"No, because I think if someone was flirting with me, I would want my boyfriend to stand up to him," I said. "Eddie let him go."

He hesitated a moment before letting Foster up. Once Eddie was standing he protectively stood in front of Mia. You could tell by her facial expressions that she had been freaked out. I walked over to Foster and just stared at him.

"What is your problem, you can't just go into someone's house and do something like that," I yelled.

"How was I supposed to know that they were together," he yelled back at me.

"Well, I don't know, but what kind of person just comes in a room and hits on a random girl?"

"Me! Is that a problem?"

"Everyone in this house is in a relationship unless you want to go after my forty five year old mother or my ninety year old grandma!"

"Well, the mom maybe," he whispered.

My eyes widened and the next thing I know is that my fist is flying towards his face. And the awesome thing is that no one's stopping me.

I got in a good amount of punches before someone pulled me off of him. His face was bloody and his shirt was stained.

I couldn't care less. Looking around I noticed that I had brought a crowed. Eddie was the one who pulled me off and who was now making sure that I didn't lung at the guy again. Lissa was checking out the man's bloodied face, and everyone else was staring at the scene in front of them.

Eddie let me go after awhile and went and stood next to Mia. I sighed and walked over to Adrian. Resting my head on his shoulder. He looked down at me in surprise but that didn't stop him from rubbing my hair. He was soft, warm, and smelled like cake. He was amazing.

**Adrian's POV**

Once we got the whole situation under control we headed out. When we were all in the car I became aware of the silence. Rose not being one to know when to shut her mouth said," I wish I could have seen the whole thing."

"It was awesome," Eddie said.

"You're so lucky," Rose replied.

"The only awesome part was when he lost his pride," Mia piped in.

"That was pretty cool," Eddie commented.

When we arrived at the mall, I think we were all glad to be out of the car. It was so stuffy in there.

Stretching my legs I went over to where Viktoria was standing with Lissa they were talking about some random things. I stood by Viktoria's side, and slowly laced her fingers through mine. The awesome thing was that she didn't pull back.

We went everywhere, somehow, while we were shopping Christian and Eddie got away and went to do something. Whereas Dimitri and I were stuck with the girls. We had all the guardian's since Eddie and Christian were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves.

We went everywhere. When lunch time came, we all met up at the food court. Once we got our food we took a seat. We were ten minutes into lunch when Christian and Eddie joined us. They had bags with them. But what was more shocking was the trail of girls following them. I laughed out loud.

When I checked the girl's aura's I saw lust and total adoration. Christian and Eddie went over to their girls and gave them kisses on the cheeks and that seemed to make the girls disperse.

"What was that all about," I asked.

"We were leaving game stop when we saw some mob attacking something. Probably a famous person. So we decided to check it out. When we saw who it was we left immediately," Christian said.

"Who was it," Lissa asked.

"Kristen Stewart," Christian stated.

"So anyway, we left, but not before a group of girls saw us. They must have thought we were free hot guys looking for a gal, but were not of course. So they followed us. And we've been trying to shake them, but they haven't left. It was just when we came here that they did," Eddie said.

"Well okay," Rose said slowly.

We hadn't realized it but Lissa was hyper-ventilating. We all looked at her in shock and maybe something else.

"What's wrong with you," Rose asked.

"It's Kristen Stewart," she said.

"And…."

"She's from Twilight," Lissa practically screamed.

"Twilight sucks," Eddie said.

"I'm with you there man," Christian said as they fist pounded.

"I'm more Vampire Diaries, the girls there wear a lot less clothing," Eddie said.

"Gossip Girl too," Christian added. Everyone was looking at them with odd expressions on their faces.

"You two watch Vampire Diaries and Gossip Girl," Rose asked.

"Oh, ya, Gossip Girl, is got drama, but at least twice every episode someone has sex," Eddie said.

"And VD, well the girls there barely wear clothes," Christian added.

We just stared at them. "I know ya'll are enjoying the view, but my girlfriend's sitting right here," Eddie said he pointed at Mia.

That made everyone turn away from him. I liked his cocky attitude.

"Come on, let's go," Rose said getting up twenty minutes later. We all looked at her in shock. She was probably the laziest one here.

"Why are you all looking at me," she said. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I know your all probably looking at my beauty, I mean who wouldn't? But we need to hit VS before we leave."

"Well let's go then," I said a lot happier than before.

As we headed to Victoria Secrects I didn't let my tight grip on Viktoria's hand falter. Everyone dispersed once we got inside. I spotted a nice black lace set of lingerie. It was black and purple and it came with a matching mask.

I handed it to Viktoria and pulled her into the dressing room. She didn't seem to hesitate as she pulled off her clothes. She was now only in her bra and panties. She looked hot. My mouth watered.

"See something you like," she purred.

"Yes," I gulped.

I walked over to her. I softly touched her arm. She was soft. I ran my hand up and down her arm, until I decided it was time to go a little farther. I leaned forward my lips were an inch from hers when a knock at the door pulled us out of our moment.

"Will you two hurry up in there," Eddie yelled from the other end. "We don't have all damn day."

Groaning I helped Viktoria get dressed again, and walking hand in hand we left the dressing room. Dimitri was shooting me death glares.

I just smirked as I took the lingerie from Viktoria and over to the check out area. Quickly paying for it, I handed her the bag. She gladly took it without saying anything. She swung the bag around on her arm as we headed towards the car. I noticed that all the girls were holding bags-some multiple.

When we reached the car I purred to Viktoria," I can't wait for you to model what you got for me."

"Well, maybe, maybe I'll find someone else," she cockily said. I just laughed at this and took my free hand and wrapped it around her waist. She leaned back into my arm, breathing in my scent. I felt her shudder as she buried her head in the crook of my neck.

She was so sweet, I didn't deserve her. But that didn't mean I was going to be selfless and let her go. No way in hell!

I wondered what life would be like without her. Boring was the first word that popped into my head. Yep. Defiantly boring.

Shaking off the thought I hopped into the car, resting one of my hands on Viktoria's thigh and the other one was wrapped around her waist. She was perfect.

The car was quite for a good portion of the ride, then Rose being… well Rose. Broke the silence saying," let's play eye spy."

"Isn't that like a kiddy game," Christian asked.

"That would be perfect for Viktoria," Mia joked. Everyone laughed…sadly even me.

"Hahaha, very funny Mia," Viktoria said. "At least I'm not dipshit."

"Wait I thought you were dipshit," Eddie questioned.

"No, I'm dimwit," Viktoria said.

"You two are confusing," I stated.

"Don't we know it," Viktoria and Mia said at the same time. They looked at each other, had a moment of silence and then burst out laughing. Tears were running down their faces. Sometimes they were just so immature.

We they are the runts of the group. Mia just turning eighteen, and Viktoria turning eighteen in a couple of weeks.

"Okay so eye-spy it is," Lissa said. "Who wants to go first? And I'm saying this because I'm guessing everyone's played eye –spy before. Right?"

"Uh," Viktoria.

"См. ЕГО," Dimitri said in Russian.

"Oh," Viktoria said.

"What did you say," Rose asked Dimitri.

"We call it something else in Russia, we call it See It. She had no clue what eye-spy was," he explained.

"Well tell us how to play your version," Rose asked turning around and looking at Viktoria. We were in the very back while Rose was in shotgun.

"Well one person calls out' I see it,' and said the color, and a little bit about the shape," Viktoria said.

"Well let's just play that," Lissa suggested.

Everyone agreed and Lissa said," Viktoria why don't you start."

"Well, because I know Dimitri's going to know this I'm going to say it in Russian," she said.

"But you half to translate it when your done," Mia said. She agreed.

"Я вижу его, это будет яркие emeral зелеными и после того как оно сформировано как и миндалиной," she said. **(translation: I see it, it's a bright emerald green and shaped like an almond.)**

I could speak minimal Russian so I picked up on a few words.

He replied right away saying," Того damn глаза Эдриан Ivashkov!" **(that damn Adrian Ivashkov's eyes!)**

"You got it," Viktoria clapped.

"Not very hard when your gazing up into them," he muttered.

"What did you say," Lissa asked.

"She said it was bright emerald green and shaped like almonds," Dimitri muttered.

"And he said that damn Adrian's Ivashkov's eyes!"

I looked down at Viktoria she was so breath takingly beautiful, she was looking up at me and caught me looking. I flashed her one of my award winning smiles and she returned it.

"I spy, something blue," Mia asked.

"The sky," Christian asked.

"Adrian's shirt?"

"Nope."

"Lissa's watch?"

"Nope."

"Lissa's hat?"

"Took you long enough," Mia stated.

"Okay were done with this game," Rose said.

We all agreed and then Eddie said," how about we play fact or crap?" he was giving Rose a wicked look when he said this. she had a smile on her face as he said this.

"Let's play it," Rose said.

"I'll go first," Eddie said. "Adrian, do you think it's kinky to 'do it' on washer?"

"Fact," he replied. "Christian, did you and Lissa make love in the attic because you thought if you did it in a house of God you wouldn't get pregnant?"

"Fact," Christian said proudly. "Viktoria, are you a virgin?"

"Fact," she stated proudly. Dimitri let out a breath. Probably of relief. "Mia, is it true you lost your 'v' card at the age of fifteen?"

"crap," Mia said. "It's was fourteen. Eddie is it true that you still shop at toy'r'us?"

"Crap," he said. "and you seriously lost your 'v' card at the age of fourteen?"

"Yep," Mia replied.

"With who," he asked.

"Oh, pish posh, like you don't know. Most of the school does. Andre Dragomir."

"Okay," Eddie said. "Dimitri fact or crap? Rose gives you head?"

"Fact," he said from the seat, looking back in the rearview mirror to look at Eddie.

* * *

When we got back to the Belikov's house I walked Viktoria upstairs, seeing as she had fallen asleep on the car ride.

Why did this always seem to happen? She always fell asleep near me. When I reached her room I set her down on the bed and took her shoes, jacket, and jewelry off. I picked her up again and puled back the covers, setting her down. I gave her a kiss on the forehead, before giving her a chaiste kiss on the lips.

She smiled in her sleep when I did this, it was just so sweet. Taking one last look at her I closed my door behind her. Slowly walking downstairs I was met with Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie, Rose, and Dimitri all in the living room. Rose and Dimitri were snuggled up on the couch together, Lissa was talking to Mia, while Christian and Eddie listened. The only noise in the room was from the argument that Lissa and Mia were having.

"-but she's so pretty," Lissa screeched.

"No she is not, she a pale freak who is totally short and fat," Mia commented flipping her hair over her shoulder. I just shook my head and sat down in one of the many chairs scattered around the room.

"_What are they talking about," I thought to Eddie. _I had totally forgotten about the bond. It was still crazy that we had one.

_"Who's pretty and hot( stars). Their talking about Kristen Stewart right now," Eddie replied back through the bond. _

"Oh, SHIT," Eddie exclaimed jumping up from his seat. IT got the attention of everyone in the room.

"What's wrong honey," Mia said coming over and resting her hand on his chest.

"Adrian and I just communicated," Eddie stated.

"Babe...I'm communicating with you now," Mia said probably thinking her boyfriend had gone crazy.

"No I mean through the bond," Eddie said shaking his head. he looked totally flushed.

"I saw it," Lissa said. we all looked at her, this time our 'she's crazy' looks being shot at her. "I mean i could tell because of their Aura's, they sort of flash, and there's this silver line that's connects them and you can tell what their doing."

"Creepy," Rose said all of a sudden, pulling everyone out of the silence.

"That's what I see when you and Rose communicate," I said.

"I guess," Lissa said.

"Well I'm tired I'm going to bed," Mia said yawning. She walked over to Eddie and said," Were going to bed."

_"_I'm not tired," Eddie complained.

"No one said we were sleeping," Mia whispered. They both rushed upstairs.

"Well i think what their doing is and amazing idea," Rose said standing up. Pulling Dimitri with her. "Well goodnight."

And they too disappeared upstairs.

That left Christian, Lissa, and me downstairs the Belikovs were out somewhere.

"Well i'm beat, see ya'll tomorrow," i said heading upstairs.

Slowly i made it to my room. and what i saw made me stop in my tracks. Viktoria must have #1 either sleep walked (possible) #2 got out of bed and moved herself into my room.

It didn't bother me, stripping down to my boxers i slipped into bed beside her. This was how i wanted to fall alseep every night, and i wanted to wake up just like it too. Wrapping my arms around her she snuggled into my chest. I breathed in the scent of her hair, and her soft breathing lulled me to sleep.  
_"_

**There's chapter five i hope you enjoy! And to those we actually read the Author's Notes! A sneak peek from any one of my stories, to the person who can tell me weither Mia is Dip-shit or Dim-wit?**

**Review I always love to hear what you half to say! **

**XOXOXO XOXOXO -Riley**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter seven You've Changed

**So here it is chapter seven. I've changed my email and if any of you have anything you want to say just email me at Good or bad I want to know, or you could you know REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA it all belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead. Though I bet we all wish we had a Russian. **

**

* * *

****Chapter seven**

**VPOV**

The next morning was heaven; I woke up to someone trailing kisses down my neck. Someone soft sweet lips, gave me light kisses and I instantly woke up.

It was Adrian. His bright green eyes were shining bright, and I lost myself in them. They were so beautiful. He had a big smile on his face, and as he leaned down to kiss me I said," I could get used to this." He laughed at this, and gave me the most passionate kiss in the world. My head was dizzy when he pulled away.

"I would love it that way," he said. I smiled and leaned up and kissed him. He kissed me back and our lips seemed to be molded together. How romantic. His hands traveled to my waist and he pulled me close. One of his hands went to my thigh and he slipped his hand under it and pulled it up so that it was almost fully wrapped around him. God I loved this.

Pulling back, he trailed kisses down my neck and collar bone, letting me breath. "You know, you still half to do whatever I say," I said.

"I would love to," he mumbled against my neck. He looked up at me with his bright green eyes, and said," I would do anything for you. So how about we get you dressed and I take you shopping?"

"Just the two of us?"

"If you want," he said.

"Okay," I sighed.

"Wait what do you mean 'how about we get you dressed?" I asked.

"Exactly that," he said. "I'll pick out your clothes and you change into them."

"You better pick something cute," I said giving him a peck on the lips.

"I was thinking more along the lines of hot," he smiled. "Or sexy."

"Well it's all up to what you want me seen in," I smiled.

He thought about this for a second and said," Let's stick with hot."

Twenty minutes later we were in my room picking out an outfit. Adrian and I had just had the hottest make-out session in the world. We had gone pretty far, until somebody! I'm not going to name names-Rose. Decided to break us up.

So anyway Adrian was standing in front of my closet looking for an outfit. He took about five minutes saying stuff like' she would look good in this' or 'men would want to take that off of her.' I laughed at him, and he would turn around and give me a smirk. That would shut me up. After all he was choosing my outfit.

When he finally had my outfit picked out he handed it to me and then sat on the bed. It was a really short dress with a flower pattern on it, and a pair of black ankle boots.** (AN: Picture on profile.) **It was good. I stared at him, waiting for him to show any signs of leaving to let me change.

"I think I'll stay and watch the show," he said as if reading my mind.

I didn't mind, I was kind of glad he did stay. Slowly taking off my shorts, I watched him as he watched me. I could tell my speed was killing him. Once I had discarded that I took off my shirt. Leaving me only standing before him in my matching lacey black underwear and bra. His mouth was handing open and he was staring at me.

"See something you like," I purred. He didn't have the ability to speak and just nodded. I laughed as I slipped into the dress. I walked over to him the boots in my hands and sat on his lap. He pulled me back against his chest and kissed my throat. I smiled and slowly slipped my shoes on. Having to bend forward and do it. Giving him a good view of my ass. When I sat back up I leaned fully into him.

He wrapped one of his arms around my waist, and the other he held my hand with. I was pressed right up against his side. We walked downstairs, my mother, sisters, niece's, nephew, and babushka were in the kitchen. Everyone besides babushka and the kids were making dinner for tonight.

"What's the big celebration for," I asked looking at all the ingredients they were using.

"Well were celebrating Dimika finally coming home," mother said. She hated that he was never around we all did. But I understood it. I was on my last year in school not to long left, and I would be leaving to guard someone, not stay home and raise kids. That wasn't the life I wanted.

"Well were going out," I said.

"When will you be back," mother said.

"Before dinner momma," I said. Pulling Adrian we headed outside. The air was crisp and warm. We hopped into one of the many rental cars this one being a little fancier. It was a mustang. And I must admit, it was awesome.

We drove the hour distance to the mall, having just gone there the other day. Some would say it was crazy to do that, others would say 'hell to the yes'.

I laughed as we parked the car and got out. Once we were out of the car, Adrian had me pressed up against his side. One of his arms wrapped around my waist and the other one holding my hand.

I smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He smiled and clutched me closer. The fun thing about being with Adrian was that you really didn't need to pick anything out. He would do it for you. I only gave my opinion on what shoes to buy. He did the rest. We had one more shop to go and Adrian was holding many bags. All mine of course.

We were about to leave when he pulled me into Victoria Secrects. Weren't we just in here like yesterday? Beats me. He again grabbed many things and pulled me into the dressing room. Let's just say it got a little hot 'n' heavy in there.

When we finally emerged, I swear to god I looked like a wild animal. Adrian did too. His shirt was rumpled up and his hair was a mess, his pants were unbuckled, and he had a flushed look on his face.

And lucky me, he had given me a love bite. How charming?

It was hard to cover but I managed to cover it with my hair. When we were leaving the store Adrian tightened his hold on me. Looking up I noticed lots of guys waiting outside VS looking for girls. When they saw me, their mouths opened and I swear a couple of them drooled.

It was so funny. But looking up at Adrian he seemed to think it was anything but. I laughed but reached up on my tippy toes and kissed him square on the lips. His tongue was begging for entrance which I happily let in. As we fought for dominance, I peeped open one eye and saw that they boys had left, but that didn't mean I wanted to stop.

Pulling back I giggled.

Adrian smiled at me, giving me one last peck on the lips. "Have I ever told you have breath taking beautiful you are?" he asked me.

"I don't believe you have," I said. "And trust me this isn't your only you'll do whatever I say thing. I have a friend's birthday. Though you could hardly call her a friend. Momma and her mom are friends, and I need someone to accompany me."

"It better also be so you can show me off," he huffed.

Smiling I said," Maybe."

***night of friends party***

"Viktoria if you don't hurry up were going to be late," Adrian called from my bedroom. I was in my bathroom, changing into the dress he had bought me. It was beautiful, one shoulder, a grayish blue color, with a black belt, and it was very short, and a hot pair of black heels. **(Pic on profile!)**

I applied lots of mascara and eye liner, framing my face in it. Minimal blush and lipstick. My hair was falling in brown gold cascades down my back. I looked good, but I needed a male's opinion.

I slowly walked out of the bathroom to meet a fully dressed Adrian. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a green button up shirt that matched his eyes perfectly. He looked sexy!

I hadn't realized while I had been checking Adrian out he had been checking me out. His mouth was agape, as he stared at me. In a second he was by my side, his arms wrapped around my waist. I put my hands around his neck and reached up onto my tippy toes. I gave him a soft peck on the lips, before it started to get more passionate. My hands were in his hair and his fingers played with the edge of my dress.

It was getting pretty hot 'n' heavy, but then I remembered that if we weren't down soon someone would come upstairs. Pulling back I took a deep breath, Adrian's lips never left my skin. He started to trail kisses down my neck all the way to my dress line. Which I must say was pretty low.

"Adrian," I said. I tried to make it sound serious, but that wasn't possible as he had his lips roaming all over my neck.

"I love you," he said. He had pulled away from my neck to say it and was now looking into my eyes.

"Same back to you," I said, not really sure I could say the words.

He gave me a peck on the lips and grabbed my hands, pulling me downstairs with him. When we reached the bottom of the stairs I forgot that I had left the present for my friend. Heading upstairs, I was met with Eddie and Mia in my room.

"So what's going on between you and Adrian," Eddie asked.

"Nothing," I said after a moment's hesitation.

"Your forgetting that Adrian and I have a bond, sometime we even forget it's there. But when you're making-out with your girlfriend you only want to think about her, not be pulled into your bond mates head while he's making-out with your best friend," Eddie said.

"You saw that," I asked sheepishly.

"Hell to the yes. You don't know what he feels when he's with you," he said.

"I think I do," I said. They waited for an answer. "He said he loves me."

"OMG and what did you say," Mia squealed.

"I said 'Same back to you,'" I explained.

"Why in the effing world would you do that," Mia screeched.

"Because I've never said it to anyone before," I defended myself.

"And you think Adrian has, ya, he's had flings with other girls, but nothing as far as saying I love you. He may have said it, but it wasn't like it was for you," Eddie told me.

"UGH, you guys are making this so hard, I half to go," I said grabbing the present and leaving.

When I came back downstairs, I saw Adrian sitting on the couch waiting. That's not what scared me. It was Dimitri, Christian, and surprisingly Sergei and Pavel. They were sitting on each of his sides. I couldn't believe it. they knew.

They were all very protective of me. Sergei and Pavel were like brothers, only a couple years older than me. maybe five or six. Christian I was just coming to know but he was still like a brother. And Dimitri well he was one very pissed of Russian.

**

* * *

**

I hope you liked it, well everyone found out. They all knew they had an attraction but not one like this. so please Review, I want to know what you half to say.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

**Thank you! I hope you all liked chapter six. I had fun writing it, and I promise no mall for awhile now. This chapter is on when everyone finds out and Viktoria's "friend's" party. So stick with me. I'm only continuing You've changed and What is to come. If you want any other story updated just PM or review! And I know that Viktoria said "Same back to you." And I know everyone wants her to say I love you. But that's gonna half to wait. **

**You guys know I love ya. So why don't you show how much you appreciate me and send me review. I would really like some more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA though I wish I did, *cries* and Adrian!**

**

* * *

**

I had taken a seat beside Adrian on the couch, our legs were touching and that seemed to make the men even more furious. Dimitri was pacing in front of me. I was in some deep shit. I crossed my arms over my chest, and huffed. That seemed to pull Dimitri out of his reserve. He gave me a glare and said," So would either of you like to tell me where you're going?"

"To a friend's birthday," I said holding up the present.

"Dressed like that," he asked.

"I'm not twelve Dimitri I'm almost eighteen I can dress how I want," I screamed at him.

"Viktoria Belikov don't you talk to me in that tone," he said.

"It doesn't matter Dimitri. It's not like you've really been in my life. I've had no male figure in this house. When was the last time you visited? Oh ya, only when Ivan was alive. And that was few and far between! So you have no right to question the way I want to live when you've been guarding someone else," I said. And by now I could see that everyone else besides Adrian had left the room. Wimp's.

"And you know what? Momma almost kicked me out of the house because I wanted to become a guardian. She said was saying stuff about not wanting me to become like Dimika, because you can see how often he visits. D I don't want to spend the rest of my live raising children. I want to go out into the world and kill Storogi, and protect a Moroi. Maybe meet someone special in the process," I looked at Adrian as I said this. "I want to live. I don't want to stay in a stupid small town like Bair for the rest of my life.

"So you have no right to say what I can and cannot do. Because frankly I don't give a shit! Now Adrian and I are going to go to my 'friend's 'party. Together. And we may do something that I might regret later while were there," and with those last words I left the house Adrian trailing after me.

When we got in the car, Adrian drove for a couple minutes then pulled over.

He reached for me and I slapped his hands away. I didn't want to be mean to him, but I was mad. But that didn't stop him, he kept trying. After a few times I let him hug me.

He pulled me over the hand rest's and onto his lap. He gave me the look. And gave me a quick kiss on the lips. It soon turned into a major make-out fest. We were like that for a good thirty minutes before we got back on the road. My hand rested on his knee and his rested on my thigh.

When we reached the house the party was being held at, Adrian turned off the car and looked over at me. he cupped my face, and said," Viktoria Belikov please don't throw a fit."

"I'll try," I said.

"Good," he said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to my lips. It was short and sweet, but it burned with love. I had yet told Adrian I love him, and he didn't seem fazed by telling someone he loved them. probably because he had told lots of girls.

I sighed , and gave a slight nod for nothing. He got out of the car and came around and opened my door for me. How sweet? I gave him my man eating smile and took his extended arm. Stepping out of the car I straightened my dress. It seemed to get shorter since we had seen it at the mall.

Shrugging it off Adrian and I walked right into the house. Everyone was out back, the deck had been transformed. There were tons of white lights above us, making it look starry. People were finely dressed, and I saw the birthday girl herself.

"That's her," I said pointing her out. "Stay away from her at all costs."

I felt Adrian stiffen when I pointed her out. Looking up at him, I saw that his face was grim and I immediately knew he was hiding something. "What wrong honey?"

He looked down at me," nothing, it's nothing."

I knew he wasn't tell me the truth but deciding not to call him out on it. We talked to some of my old school friends. Adrian and I came to a point where we couldn't even walk without people coming over and talking to us. We were defiantly taking the show away from Brenda' or my friend'. But who gives a shit?

Everyone was raving about how lucky I was to have Adrian, and how hot he was. Complements for Adrian. I'm pretty sure I got lots too with the way every boy kept looking at me. Or rather every part between my boobs and legs. Not really my face.

I had taken one too many drinks and was getting a little tipsy. I tried to shake it off, but failed miserably. Adrian had left me to talk to someone awhile ago, and I wanted to find him and tell him I was ready to go, but my searches didn't end well.

Walking over to the bar was my first guess but he wasn't there. I looked all over the place. The only place I hadn't looked was Brenda's bedroom. And I doubted they were in there. But what was wrong with checking?

I stood outside her door and could hear whispering, and something else-but my dazed state wasn't allowing me to fully know what it was.

I slowly opened the door to find a very shocking sight. On the bed Adrian and Brenda lay. Their shirts off or in Brenda's case her dress. Making out- or if I hadn't interrupted, something more.

Screaming I ran, I flipped over the back of the couch, and shot up immeditaly. Who should I call. Rose? No she would tell Dimitri. Lissa? Couldn't keep a secrect. Mia? Maybe but dang it her and Eddie were on a date. Christian!

I pulled out my cell phone which I had kept safe in my bra. I dialed Christian's number and he answered on the third ring.

"Hello," he sounded dazed like I had woken him up. sorry.

"It's me Viktoria," I said. I then went into the story about what had happened.

"I'll be there in ten," he said.

"Christian don't tell anyone where you're going. Lie. No one can know," I said.

"I trust you," he said. With that he hung up.

I waited outside the house for Christian's rental car to pull up. in seven minutes it did.

I didn't even wait for him to stop I just got In the car.

I had already gotten my stuff and maybe a couple things of Adrian's.

Christian didn't say a word. When we reached the house he turned off the car and said," were talking about his tomorrow." That's all he said before getting out of the car and walking into the house. Five minutes later I did the same.

I got upstairs without being caught but damn her. Rose just happened to be going to the bathroom. When she saw me, she froze. I probably looked horrible. I just noticed that I had been crying in the car.

She came over to me, and without asking questions she led me towards my room. she sat me down on the bed, and went to pull out some clothes. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank-top. She told me to get changed while she went and got something. I did as she asked, and when she came back into my room. I was in my PJ's lying on my bed. She had a glass of water with her and she handed it to me. She sat on the edge of my bed and said," Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I saw Adrian with another girl," I cried, bursting into tears.

"Do you want me to go get Dimitri?"

I thought about this for a moment. I nodded. I needed a big brother now. She nodded and went to get Dimitri. He came in a moment later without Rose.

He saw me and was at my side in a minute. He let me lay my head on his shoulder, as he soothed me.

After about thirty minutes of just laying there he said," will you tell me what's wrong?"

I went into the story of what happened. Not skipping anything. When I was done he had a murderous look on his face. He jerked up and stormed to the door. I ran after him and jumped on his back." No you can't go kill him. I don't even think he's home."

"Well then he'll have a surprise when he go into his room," he said.

"Dimika why don't you just go back to bed," I asked. " I'm really tired and I'm not in the mood for anything else. "

He hesitated a moment before nodding. I hopped off his back and said," good night."

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and went to his room, shutting the door softly behind him.

I couldn't go back to my room, so I went down stairs and laid down on the couch. I couldn't fall asleep but I in the end I did.

Around three o'clock I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist. I snuggled deeper into his arms, as he carried me upstairs. He laid me down on the bed-I'm not sure which one-and tucked the blankets around me. I immeditaly hated the lose of those arms around me. but soon enough they were wrapped around me again. And that was how I fell asleep.

**APOV**

**Viktoria had fallen asleep on the couch so I left her there and went to go find where she put her stuff. Looking around I couldn't seem to find it. I looked outside, but yet no luck. **

**"Hey man," someone said. I looked up. "You're girl just took your keys and left." **

**I was in action in a second, chasing after her. I saw the back of a car screeching away, two people in it. Great! **

**I went back inside and to where I had left my stuff. Then I realized I had left it with Viktoria. Damn it! I went back out to my car, I opened the door and hotwired the car. Driving like a mad man I got pretty lost. Well really lost. It was three o'clock when I pulled into the drive way. When I walked into the house, Viktoria was laying on the couch asleep. Sighing in relief. I picked her up and brought her to my room. I tucked her in and stripped to my boxers. I got into bed beside her and wrapped my arms around her. She snuggled into my arms, and I fell into a deep sleep. **

**I woke up to an empty bed the next morning. She was probably already up. I got out of bed and put on my clothes for the day. I had a surprise planned for Viktoria tonight. And I wanted to keep it that way. A SURPRISE! **

**I made my way downstairs to see everyone was already up. when I entered three people gave me death glares. Those three being Rose, Dimitri, and Christian. I had a shocked look on my face, and didn't really understand what was going on. I took me seat beside's Viktoria. And placed my hand on her thigh. She recoiled and moved my hand. I looked at her in shock. She wasn't looking at me. though Rose was. **

**"Adrian can I have a word with you?"**

**I nodded my head and followed her outside. We walked for a little while then she stopped and sat down on the curb. **

**"So what'd you want to talk to me about?"**

**"I want to know what went on between you and Brenda last night," she asked. **

**"Wha…What do you mean?"**

**"Viktoria told me last night that you were cheating on her. She said you were getting it on all hot 'n' heavy with the birthday girl," she explained as if I were a five year old. "She can't believe you did that!"**

**"What are you talking about," I asked utterly confused. Me and Brenda? She was totally ugly! "Nothing went on with me and Brenda last night." **

**"That's not what Viktoria told me. Her room? You were both half naked and making out on her bed?"**

**"why would I ever do that," I asked. "That's what I want to know."**

**"Because your Adrian," she simply said. **

**"I'm in love with her," I yelled. "If anyone should be insecure it should be me. I've told her I love her twice in the past two days and all she say's is 'Same back to you!"**

**"So that's what this is about?" **

**"what is what about,," I asked confused again. **

**"You cheated on her because she didn't say she loved you!"**

**"I did not," I said standing up. "I'd think you would believe me, maybe be the first one. when I say. I would never and have never cheated on Viktoria. You should know that. Ask Lissa. She's okay at Aura's she should know if I'm lieing."**

**"I didn't think of that," she mumbled to herself. **

**"So before you go blaming me, go see Lissa," I said walking back to the house. I didn't bother to go to my room. I went straight to Viktoria's. But of course someone was in there. Lissa. **

**"He wasn't lieing Vika. I'm farely good at Aura's and his told me that what he told Rose was the honest truth," Lissa said. So they had been spying on us!**

**"I want to talk to Okasana I would believe her. I want her to probe his mind, it would make me feel better. To understand what's going on," Viktoria said. I heard Lissa agree and a chair scrape across the floor. Time to leave. **

**VPOV**

A whole week passed since Adrian had cheated on me. and he acted like it had never happened. We were going to Okasana's today. Adrian and I hadn't talk nor would we. He kept trying but I would always ignore him.

I was slowly getting dressed in my room when someone knocked at my door. "Come in," I said. once I saw who it was I instantly regretted it. Adrian Ivashkov. He was standing in my door. Wearing a nice shirt, some dark jeans, and he was holding a flower.

A lily. One of my favorite flowers. He held a single flower a flower that would either be the end of our relationship or the beginning.

**

* * *

**

**How'd you like it? was it okay? Well don't just sit there review! And check out my poll for this it'll only be up for a couple of days because I can't hold off forever! Love ya, xoxoxo Riley. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

**Here it is! I hope ya'll like it. I got a review saying that someone wanted then to sort everything out and maybe in the end they will. I hope they do. But it's up to you. So go check out my poll for You've changed or just review and tell me what you want. But I really need you guy to tell me so I can get started on the later chapters. And tell me if you want anyone else's POV. **

** I'd like to dedicate this story to my best friend Sarah, for giving me the inspiration to move on, and to forgive. And so much more. I love you, Sarah. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own VA Richelle Mead does.**

**VPOV**

"What are you doing here," I spat.

"I'm here to grovel for your forgiveness," he said. "I don't know what got you so pissed at me, but whatever it is not true."

"I know you had a talk with rose," I said.

"Yes, and I know you had a talk with Lissa. You two spied on me and Rose's conversation and she told you that what I was telling Rose was true. That I wasn't lying," he said. "I have no idea where you got it in your head that I was cheating on you."

"I saw you Adrian, in Brenda's room with my own two eyes," I screamed.

"They why don't you tell me the story, from your point of view?"

I huffed but went to sit on my bed. Adrian came and sat down next to me. I launched into the whole story about what had happened. Not leaving out one single detail. When I was finished I looked at Adrian and said," Now what are you saying really happened?"

"I'm saying that Viktoria I think I know what happened."

"Then why don't you share your info," I said.

"You were asleep, Viktoria. You fell asleep on the couch and I went to look for your stuff. I was outside when someone came and told me that my girl had taken off with my keys. Viktoria you were asleep it was all a dream," he said.

I stared at him in disbelief," so when I fell over the couch I was actually waking up?"

"Yes," he said. "Nothing happened with me and Brenda. It was all a dream."

"I still want to see Okasana," I said. He nodded and offered the flower to me. I took it and sniffed at it. It smelled wonderful. I smiled up at him, a blush forming on my cheeks.

It took me a minute, but I launched myself at him. Wrapping my arms around his neck. I kissed him; they were leaving in a few days. I didn't want to say goodbye. He kissed me back; I could feel his shakes of joy. I pulled back to look at his face. He was crying.

"Awe baby, what's wrong," I asked.

He just shook his head.

"Adrian Ivashkov, what's the matter," I asked.

"I love you, you don't know how much," he said looking me straight in the eyes. So that was what this was about.

"Adrian, I love you too," I whispered. When he realized what I had said his face lit up and he kissed me. His tongue begging for entrance, something that I happily allowed.

His hands were wrapped around my waist and my arms were wrapped around his neck, ruining whatever he had done with his hair.

We sat there kissing for a good portion of the hour. When we had tried out we laid down on my bed, his arms wrapped around my waist. My head resting on his chest, one of his hands was playing with my hair. Twirling it between his fingers.

"Viktoria, I have a question? A serious one," he said.

I looked up at him. His face was serious which was rare for Adrian. I gave him a nod to continue.

"How far do you want us to go?'

I hesitated a moment before saying, "All the way."

He had a smile on his face, and I rested my head on his chest again. "How far do you want to go," I asked him.

He didn't hesitate when he said," all the way."

The next three days passed in a blur, we had seen Okasana and she had probed into Adrian's mind, coming out with nothing. We had spent as much time as possible together. And today was the day that they left. I had to stay, finish Guardian school at St. Basil's. Graduate, then I could do whatever I wanted.

But still, I wouldn't be with Adrian for a couple months. Everyone beside's Dimitri knew we were back together. I was leaving that one for a time when he was calm.

I rode with them to the airport. Adrian and I sat in the back seat, my head rested on his shoulder, and our hands intertwined. Dimitri was in the other car along with Rose, Christian, Lissa, Mia, and Eddie. My family had come in this car, along with the Guardians. I looked up at Adrian with puppy dog eyes, wanting him to stay so badly, but I could never ask that of him. His life was in the States, and mine was in Russia.

**APOV**

** We were leaving today. Going back to the States. I didn't want to leave Viktoria, but we both knew that she had to finish her training. There was only really about two months left, but those two months were just…to long. **

** I would be in the States and she would be here in Siberia, I mean we would Skype, and all that stuff, but it's different from actually being there with someone. **

** When we reached the airport, Viktoria said," I don't want you to go."**

** "I half to," I said. **

** "Why?"**

** "Because I'm the Queen's nephew, and my life is in the States," I stated. **

** Instead of her saying anything else she leaned up and kissed me. The kiss was short and sweet. Packed with so much love. **

** When we pulled away we rested our foreheads against each other. **

** "I love you Viktoria Belikov. I'll see you soon," I whispered. **

** "I love you too," she replied. **

******TWO MONTHS LATER**** Viktoria's graduation. **

** VPOV**

Today was graduation day. I couldn't wait. The past two months had been painful, being without Adrian. But I still hoped he kept his promise and would be there for my graduation. I was in my dorm room at St. Basil's, feeling totally lost. Adrian hadn't called or anything in the past two weeks. Leaving my empty. Nothing on plan's to come to my graduation.

I was wearing a pair of sweats and a tank-top my hair in a tight bun, no wisps of hair sticking down. I was wearing these clothes for the promise mark part of the graduation; I would change into something nice after. **(AN I tried to copy Spirit Bound's.) **

I headed towards the auditorium where it was being held. Only friends and family of the graduating class was there. I took me seat and tuned in and out of the ceremony. When my turn came I walked up to the stage and kneeled in front of the tattoo artist. He gave me my promise mark and sent me on my way. I went back to my seat, sad that I hadn't heard Adrian cheering for me in the crowed. Just my family. Dimika didn't even bother to come.

When the ceremony was over I went to my room to change. Abe being the nice man that he is had reserved us a room to celebrate. He would be there and a couple of my other friends.

I changed into a tight strapless black dress that fell to about mid thigh. I looked good. My hair was down and I had some dark mascara and eye liner on, I was also wearing some nice body spray from Victoria's Secret. Slipping on a pair of stilettos. My birthday was in two days, and by then I would already be back to be shipped off to the Royal Court. Where the queen would give me my assignment.

As I made my way to the reserved room, I saw someone waiting outside for me. "Dimika," I screamed throwing myself at him. He hugged me and said," don't worry I was at your actual graduation, I just couldn't make a noise, so it would be a surprise."

"Oh, thank god, at least you remembered. Adrian didn't," I said.

I realized I let too much slip and covered my mouth with my hands. "What did you just say," he asked.

"Nothing," I said running from his long arms and into the conference room. What I saw shocked me. It defiantly wasn't a small party. The room was decorated in all different colors, with my friend, and family.

I saw Rose, Mia, Eddie, Christian, Lissa, Pavel, Sergei, Abe, Janine, my family, and…

"Adrian," I screamed, running to him and hugging him tightly. "Where the hell were you? You didn't call, or Skype, or text and I was beginning to think that you found someone else."

"I'm sorry babe, but your mom had us all flown in as a surprise. We weren't allowed to talk to you. Someone," he said looking at Lissa and Mia." Might have given it away."

"Oh," I said embarrassed.

"Let's celebrate," Rose said.

"To the new graduates, and to our one and only Viktoria, we wish you the best of luck for your assignment," she said.

I looked at Adrian he would probably have something to do with who I'm assigned to.

"Don't worry I got it down," he said confirming my thoughts.

I laughed and we spent the rest of the night together. That night was the last night I would spend at St. Basil's. Adrian and I went up to my room after the party. Completely tired.

"Pick a suite case with your favorite clothes in it," he asked randomly. We were lying in bed next to each other, still in our fancy clothes.

"That one," I said pointing to one. "Why?"

"I need to know which one to put in the car," he stated.

"Why?"

"Because your birthday's in a couple days and I'm taking you to St. Petersburg. Were leaving tomorrow morning."

"Can't I just take them all," I asked.

"If you need them all," he said. I smiled. I would need them all. I didn't know a single girl who didn't carry more than one bag.

"I really don't know what you asked," I joked.

A shake rumbled through his chest as he laughed.

After ten minutes of complete silence, I asked," Adrian do you have any siblings?"

"I'm not sure," he said. I looked at him weirdly.

"It's not a surprise that my dad's had affairs. For all I know I have a half-sister or brother," he said.

"I'm sorry if I offend you while saying this, but your dad scares me," I said.

I had only see Nathan Ivashkov once when he had come to St. Basil's because of something. He had been mean and mouthing off to everyone.

"Has he ever done anything to you? In a bad way?"

"No, but he just walks around like he hates the world," I said snuggling deeper into his chest.

"I'm glad you're not like him," I said, before I slowly fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to Adrian's arms wrapped around me. He light breathing tickling my neck. I looked up at him. He was beautiful. He looked so peaceful. His face was shining, like he had just won something rare and exotic.

I stared at him for awhile just taking in the sight, before he woke up.

"Morning," he said groggily, giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Morning," I said.

"What happened to all your stuff," he said looking around my room.

"Oh, I gave most of the stuff that would be used here to some first years. They'd need it more. And then the matron or someone must have come and gotten them earlier this morning," I explained.

He just sighed and relaxed into my bed.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are today," he asked.

"No, we just woke up," I giggled.

"Well then. Viktoria Belikov you look extraordinarily beautiful today. I love you," he said making my heart speed up.

"I love you too," I said.

"Come on we need to get up if we want to make it to the air port in time," he said getting up. I instantly missed the warmth of his arms, wanting him back in mine.

"I don't want to get up," I whined.

"Well you are," he said grabbing my arm and trying to pull me up. But of course he failed, I was a trained Guardian and he was a Moroi.

"Come one why do I half to get up," I whined.

"Fine, I'll just take someone else. Mia's cousin is really cute," he said thinking about it.

"Adrian I've seen pictures of Mia's cousin, she's like six. Of course she's cute," I said, finally getting up out of bed.

"Well, never mind, you're out of bed," he stated.

"No duh, and aren't I'm the one who usually wakes up first," I asked.

"Not when you're me and you're really excited," he said.

"And why are you really excited," I asked.

"Oh no, you're not getting it out of me that easily. I've planned this so you won't half to lift a finger and you'll get everything you wish," he said. "Let's go."

"Adrian, I need to change," I stated.

"No you don't," he said grabbing my hand. He picked up most of my suite cases and I picked up the remaining ones. I followed him out of my room. The hallway was busy, people running around with bags, the new freshmen coming in and finding their rooms. Once we left my room, someone went into it with a lot of bags, slamming the door shut. I flinched but continued to follow Adrian. Girls turned to stare at him, which made me mad, but it just caused him to laugh.

When we reached the lounge room I was aware of a lot more noise, and a lot more people. It was a chaotic mess. We made it to the door alive, but out of breath. I didn't understand why the freshmen had to come in now?

When we reached the landing strip I saw my whole family there, and the gang.

They all said goodbye, but it was so hard. I must have hugged everyone at least five times. When I came to Dimitri, I saw this look in his eyes, that said he was happy for me, but he was scared Adrian would hurt me.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, after all I am a trained Guardian," I said. It was weird to use my new title, but I knew I had to live up to the standards. There were now two Guardian Belikov. I wanted to be worthy. And to be a great guardian, just like my big brother.

When we finally got on the plane I was exhausted. I rested my head on Adrian's shoulder. I had just woken up but yet I was extremely tired. I fell asleep to Adrian playing with a strand of my hair saying," I love you."

I barely managed an "I love you too." Before I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in a very comfortable bed. I slowly opened my eyes to see I was in a very well furnished room. The walls were a deep scarlet, and the hard wood floor gleamed. There was a door branching off into another room, and curiosity getting the best of me, I had to look. I could vaguely remember waking up enough to walk to the cab. That's pretty much all I remember, Adrian probably carried me up to the room.

The room connected to the bedroom was one of many. It was a living room, a TV, big comfy chairs, and lots more stuff. It was really pretty. There was a room connected to this one, and I was guessing it was the kitchen. The smell of food coming from it was making me guess that.

I walked to the kitchen, wanting to see Adrian. I leaned against the door frame, watching him cook; his back was to me though I knew he knew I was here.

"Hello Sweet heart," he said turning around with two plates in his hands. They were both stacked high with eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes. Everything looked delicious.

"What time is it," I asked groggily.

"Around ten," he said.

"How long have you been up," I asked.

"Not long," he said.

"Where are we?"

"In a hotel in St. Petersburg," he answered, taking a bite from his plate.

"So what's on the agenda today," I asked.

"Well your birthday's tomorrow, so I have everything planned for that. And today, well that's up to you," he smiled sweetly.

He leaned forward and gave me a gently kiss on the lips. He was so gentle with me.

"I think I have an idea as to what we're doing tomorrow," I smiled.

"Well, think what you want, you might be right, you might be wrong," he said.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I'm right," I said taking a bite of my food.

When we finished eating Adrian and I went into our bedroom to get dressed.

I wore a pair of really short shorts, and a loose see through top. It was sleeveless and had ruffles on the front. Really cute.

Adrian wore a pair of dark jeans and a green pullover.

When we were dressed I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I looked up into his eyes and said," Adrian, I'm yours. I'll always be yours. No matter what happens, I'll be there for you. I love you."

He gave me a soft kiss then said," I love you too Viktoria."

**Awe so cute, I hope ya'll liked it? I know I'm a little old, maybe for some people, but I'm a kid at heart, I still watch Disney. And I just watched the finally of Hannah Montana Forever, and it was so sweet. It reminded me of my best friend. And it taught me something. **

** Even if the world comes crashing down you know that people out there love you, and that you'll never be alone. So I'd like to dedicate this story to my best friend Sarah.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is Chapter nine… I think… But anyway I'm skipping ahead three years I know. It's a long time. But anyway, in those two years, Viktoria leaves her life in Russia behind and becomes Adrian's guardian. Now everyone lives in court, but they have moved house. They all now live next to each other in town houses. Rose and Dimitri are married and have a baby girl named Lindsey Ann Belikov. Lissa and Christian are married and expecting a baby, and that's about it for marriages. Viktoria and Adrian are happy and living together so are Mia and Eddie , so keep up the review and this one is dedicated to all my lovely reviewers, especially disha who has review on almost every chapter. This one is dedicated to you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA **

**

* * *

**

**VPOV **

My arm shot out, blocking the blow that Rose sent towards me. I faked a right jab and went for the left, catching her by surprise, I was fairly weak in my left arm, but I had gained a good amount of muscles from fighting with Dimitri. He would make me tie my right arm behind my back and just use my left.

I pushed Rose making her fall to the ground. I lunged towards her, straddling her. Trying to keep her down. I just barely got it, but my hand came to rest over her heart. I had quickly become a better guardian after graduation. Training with Rose, Dimitri, and Eddie. It really helped. I was now one of the bed guardians out there. I could take down Dimitri in a minute and a half. I had grown accustom to their moves and learned quickly.

I got up off of Rose and helped pull her up. We headed towards the bathroom and got cleaned up. When we were done we headed over to Lissa's house. Dinner was being cooked. It was a usual thing to eat at Lissa's. we always had dinner at her house, and breakfast at Rose's. It was Sunday, meaning that it was game day. We would all gather and play games on the wii and other gaming consoles.

We all sat down to a meal of lasagna, one of Lissa's specialties. Adrian was on my right and his left hand rested on my thigh, Dimitri sat on my other side. He saw Adrian's hand and growled, he was just protecting his сестра.

We talked and laughed and soon enough it was time for the games to begin. We were split up into two team's girls vs. boys. We were nice enough to not do dhampir vs. Moroi. It would have been totally unfair.

We started with the wii. We were playing that ski resort game. Adrian and I were up first for skiing. Our teams cheered and shouted, you could hear lots of giggles coming from Lindsey. She loved game night. In the end I won and Adrian being the sore loser he is-jk- wanted a re-match. I said later, and walked over to him and sat on his lap. He rubbed my back his chin resting on my shoulder.

We were like that while everyone played. He made a trail of soft kissed down my neck. his lips trailed over my skin like a feather. They were so soft.

That's how the night was spent. Playing games, laughing, talking, and just being with the people you love.

****VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA****

The next morning I woke up to someone pulling their arms tighter around me. it was Adrian he had his arms wrapped around my waist and his head was buried in the crook of my neck, my hair covering his face. I felt his intake of breath as he breathed in my scent.

"Morning sunshine," he mumbled.

"Morning babe," I said turning around in his arms and facing him. He looked exactly like someone should when walking up. It only happened when we went all the way to home base. I bet I looked just like him.

"We need to take a shower, and head over to Rose's for breakfast, I have an early shift this morning," I said.

"Why do you half to go," he asked burying his head in my neck.

"Because I need the money," I said.

"Viktoria your dating an Ivashkov. Were the biggest and richest royal family out there," he said.

"I know but it makes me feel weird to not be bringing in some money. What do you think your life would be like if you were living on what I earned. Just for a week?"

"That's the thing I will never know," he smiled.

"Just let me have this small satisfaction. Isn't it supposed to be the woman who takes care of the man?"

"Yes, but you do take care of me," he purred. "Just in different ways."

And with that we ended up not going to Rose's house for breakfast. I just barely got out of the house on time. I had a bagel in my mouth and was putting my hair up while running to my post. It was crazy.

When I got home later on I noticed that every light was on in the house. Or the downstairs ones.

I pulled out my stake and slowly walked into the house. It was quite, but I could smell the faint scent of garlic coming from the kitchen.

As I got closer I put my stake away and heard voices. I walked in to find my momma and my two sisters. I screamed and ran to my mother. She had been cooking but when she heard me scream she turned around just in time for me to hug her.

"What are you doing here," I asked pulling away after a moment. I went and hugged my other two sisters, and gave me three nieces and nephews and kiss on the cheek.

"Adrian called in, it's yours and Dimitri's birthday in a few days. We wanted to be here," momma said.

How sweet? He flew our family in for our birthday. And speaking of the man that stole my heart there he was leaning against the counter and smile on his face. I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around him. I showered his face with kisses going everywhere except his lips. I wanted to keep it G rated while my family was here.

"So you keep it G rated when momma is here, but when momma's not here you go R rated," Dimitri said coming in with the rest of the gang.

"Well momma would probably kill me," I said. "And it's not as bad as sleeping with Roza when she was seventeen and still your student?"

Dimitri glared at me, then slowly turned towards momma. "Dimitri Belikov you did what?"

And that's how we spent the next hour and a half. Dimitri and I blaming each other for stuff and momma lecturing us.

When it was finally over momma said," where did all your friends go?"

"Momma it's ten o'clock, they took the food and left," Dimitri said.

"Well I'm sorry, I wanted to eat as a family," she said.

"It's fine we'll do it tomorrow," I said giving my mom one last hug before she left with Dimitri, Rose and the rest of my family. Each town house had an apartment above it and ours was where Eddie lived.

He was already up there so Adrian and I headed towards our bedroom. When we reached the door Adrian asked," can you wait out here for a minute?"

I hesitated before nodding and leaning against the wall. I counted to sixty and then entered the room. What I saw shocked me. The bed was covered with flowers and candles burned throughout the room. I heard the bath running and walked towards the bathroom. Adrian was sitting on the edge of the tub a single flower in his hand, a lily. Our flower. It was the same kind of flower Adrian had given to me three years ago when he groveled for my forgiveness. His shirt was off and he was showing off his abs. yes even though he was a Moroi he still had abs. Not as many as Dimitri but still abs.

"What's all this for," I asked quietly thinking that if I talked to loud or did something fast that it would all blow away, having been a dream.

But no this wasn't a dream, this was reality.

"What a guy can't surprise his girlfriend by showering her with gifts and special treatments?" He asked.

"Nope," I said popping the P. "I like it."

I walked over to him and sat in his lap. Wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you Adrian Ivashkov," I said placing a soft kiss on his lips.

As our kisses continued they grew. Hunger and passion took over as we wrapped ourselves around each other. My hands were in his hair, while his were on my waist, well one of them was, the other one was making its way to my how do men put it "racks". I giggled making Adrian pull away from the kiss. "What's wrong," he asked.

"Nothing," I said. giving him a deep kiss. "Everything's perfect." I mumbled against his lips.

**

* * *

**

**APOV**

**Ah….man did I love this girl. I loved waking up with her in my arms and she probably didn't remember but today was our four year anniversary. I woke up at the crack of dawn to surprise her. I left her in bed sleeping. Her hair was in a cascade around her head making her even more beautiful. **

**I took a quick shower and dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a black shirt, I put all my essential in my pockets and headed downstairs. **

**I made some pancakes and when I was done Viktoria had woken up. I could hear her upstairs, shuffling around. **

**I was nervous. I set the table and waited for her to come. And when she did, let me tell ya. She took my breath away. She was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and had sperry's on. She was wearing a pink sweater I had picked out for her. She looked amazing. Her hair hung free around her face, and she had minimal make up on. **

**She took a seat by me and said," you didn't half to."**

**"It's our four year anniversary of course I would," I said. She froze. She probably didn't think I would remember. **

**"Why do you have so little confidence in me?"**

**"You're Adrian Ivashkov," she said. "You forgot to turn the stove off when we were at your parent's house and the kitchen was destroyed."**

**"Well it was an accident," I said. **

**"Come on, I want to go to the café," she said standing up. "You may have took cooking class but that doesn't mean you passed."**

**"Thank you lord," I said getting up. "I didn't know how much longer I was going to last."**

**She giggled and grabbed my arm pulling me along. Intertwining our hands I made sure I had my wallet. **

* * *

VPOV

We took our usual seat in the café. Two nice big chairs that were almost one. Adrian pulled one out for me and pushed my chair in when I had seated, being the gentleman he was.

He took his seat next to mine after ordering our drinks. They arrived in seconds. I took a sip of my latte. Savoring the flavor.

After about an hour when we had finished our drinks and muffins Adrian pulled me into his lap placing soft kisses along my neck.

"Adrian," I giggled. "Were in a public place."

"I don't care," he said.

He continued to kiss me, he was very close. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said turning my head so our lips would touch. The kiss was passionate, and sweet. He tangled his hands in my hair while I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. He tasted so good. His tongue begged for entrance which I happily allowed.

Our tongues clashed and fought for control. When I did pull away his lips just went to my neck smoldering me with hot wet kisses. It was getting hot in here.

When he pulled away from my lips his mouth was very close to me ear. And in a soft whisper he said," Marry me."

* * *

**And that's it, I'm sorry it took so long to update, but my little cousin who's four has a bone disease and I'm with him at the hospital. And my family friend who again is very young like nine or eight, had a type of cancer and he's gonna die either tomorrow or tonight. And then my 21 year old brother died Sunday in a car accident so please keep them in your prayers. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is the next chapter. **

** I hope you enjoy this one, I'll try and update sooner. But any way I hope you liked the last chapter. Enjoy! And to disha the only one who really reviews on each chapter, thanks. I really appreciate it. You've been the first to review on almost all of my chapters and sometimes the only one. Thank you again. I've realized that you don't have a fanfiction Disha and I would like to put you in my story so why don't you a.) Make and account and send me what you want your character to look like and her personality b.) Put it in a review. But either ways I want you to be in my story so do one of the two above. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own VA it belongs to Richelle Mead. **

** VPOV**

I stared at the ring that gleamed on my finger. It was big, really big. It was a giant there was a big diamond in the center with a row of smaller diamonds around it, on the band were lots of even smaller diamonds, it had to be really expensive, but Adrian was an Ivashkov, he had money. Lots of it.

I got out of the shower wrapping a towel around my body. I dried my hair letting it fall in dark brown and gold locks around my face. I dried the rest of my body and got dressed in a flowing greenish bluish sundress and my black ugg style boots. I looked good.

I walked downstairs to where everyone was waiting. We were going out for mine and Dimitri's birthday. We were leaving the wards and going to some seafood place, which I couldn't wait for.

We were finally going to tell everyone else about our engagement. I couldn't wait. I was getting something that was very rare for us dhampirs. "What are you doing," Adrian asked coming up from behind me.

"Thinking about how lucky I am," I said looking up at his perfect face. He was so handsome.

"I'm the lucky one," he said leaning down and giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"No, I wouldn't be doing things like going to Paris or anything else. I wouldn't be wearing this diamond ring if you hadn't come into my life. I probably would have never gotten married and just been a mom to some ones."

I pulled him back down to me and whispered," I love you."

"I love you too," he said smiling.

"Come on everyone's waiting for us," I said getting up and pulling him with me.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look," he asked.

"Not since last night," I smiled. Let's just say we went on a home run.

"Well you look amazing, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he said.

"You don't look to bad yourself," I said looking at him. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a dark green button up top. His hair was its usual stylishly messy and his emerald eyes shined.

He looked hot.

"Happy Birthday, babe," he whispered in my ear pulling me close.

"Stop your making me feel old," I laughed.

"I'm still older then you," he said.

"Oh, you're right," I said. "Are you sure an old man like you can still keep up with something like me?"

"Oh, hell ya," he said grabbing my waist forcefully and pulling me to him. He ran his lips along my neck his breath tickling me.

He was so amazing.

When we finally got to the restaurant we were thirty minutes late, even Rose was on time. "What took you guys so long," Rose asked. "Even I was on time!"

"Well we got caught up," I said blushing as I buried my face in Adrian's shoulder.

"Well that's still no excuse," Rose snapped.

I wanted so desperately to tell them about the engagement now, but a look form Adrian stopped me.

_Later _his eyes said. I huffed and pulled Adrian to our seats.

"A toast, to the two Belikov's who were born in the same week," Lissa said.

We all toasted to mine and Dimitri's birthday's. But the suprising thing was that Rose didn't drink her wine. When no one was looking-or so she thought-Adrian took her cup and downed it in one gulp.

I laughed at the thought of her trying to keep that from Dimitri. Morning sickness must have been a pain to hide, Dimitri was a very light sleeper. I would know when I had my first date with this really bad ass boy Dimitri slept on the couch to see how late I got home. I got home really late and lets just say I wasn't alone. Dimitri had woken up when he heard.

Rose stood up and said," guys I have something to say." we all looked at her waiting for her to get on with it. "Dimitri and I are expecting!" Everyone smiled, I looked at Adrian he shook his head. No were weren't going to tell them yet.

I smiled I was fine with it. The night was fun, we drank, we laughed, we talked, and overall I had the best night I had had in awhile.

The next morning I woke up to Adrian's arms wrapped around my waist, and Lindsey jumping on the bed. "What in God's name are you doing," Adrian mumbled.

"Waking you up! Daddy sent me up to get you up, because….oh ya, were going to the pool today," she said.

"Okay, give up half an hour," Adrian said.

"Nope, Daddy told me to tell Uncle Adrian and Aunt Viktoria to come down stair right after they had gotten dressed, and that I had to make sure things stayed…PG or something," she explained.

"Fine," Adrian said getting up from bed, grabbing his clothes for the day and went into the bathroom. He came out a moment later and I went into the bathroom with my clothes. I pulled on a pair of short shorts, and a frilly tank top shirt and sandals. When I left the bathroom Adrian and Lindsey were gone. Following the smell of pancakes and cinnamon. I ended up in the kitchen my momma was standing infront of the stove in the kitchen. A plate of pancakes were left on the table.

"everyone else already ate. They went down to the pool. Adrian and Lindsey are outside on the playground," she said.

I smiled and headed to where she said Adrian and Lindsey were. They were playing tag. I looked at them with a certain longing. I wanted a child of our own. A little kid who would be an exact replica of Adrian or myself. Adrian looked up and smiled. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"No, you haven't," I replied.

"Well Viktoria Belikova I love you so much and I can't wait to marry you," he said.

"I love you to," I whispered.

"What's wrong," he asked.

I stared at him. He never ceased to amaze me. "Nothing," I said trying to sound happier.

He just nodded his head as I said," Are you to ready to go to the pool?"

"Hell ya!"

"Uncle Adrian that's a bad word you're a potty mouth," Lindsey said.

"Sorry, princess," Adrian said.

"Let's go," I said, grabbing Adrian's hand.

When we reached the pool Lindsey ran off and Adrian pulled me closer. "We'll tell them soon," he said.

"As long as I'm still marrying you I'm fine," I said reaching up on my tiptoes to kiss him. The innocent kiss turned into something more. It soon became a full fledge make out.

I had my arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. I couldn't get enough. Someone cleared their throat. Our heads turned to the intruder. It was a Guardian he looked oddly familiar, and then it hit me…Denis? And wherever Denis was Nikolai was.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews. Lindsey is Rose and Dimitri's daughter. So R&R!**

**APOV**

** We had stopped in front of the pool; we had been making out when a Guardian cleared his throat. We both turned to look and see who it was. I didn't recognize him but Viktoria did. She had frozen and there was a weird look on her face. **

** "Babe, what' wrong," I whispered. **

** She didn't answer me for a moment and when she did she was barely audible," Nothing."**

** I knew something was wrong but I left it at that until we were alone. "Come on," I said pulling her towards the pool. No one was in the pool," what are you guys waiting on?"**

** "This," Viktoria said. She seemed to have snapped out of her trance. She then pushed Dimitri into the pool. He landed with a loud splash. Everyone laughed. Dimitri climbed out of the water and said," Come here little sister, let me give you a hug." Viktoria squealed, and ran from Dimitri they were both fast. And Viktoria being the smart person she was jumped into the pool. Dimitri right on her heels. **

** When they came up for water they started laughing, Viktoria kept trying to push Dimitri underwater, but he could stand flat on his feet and still be about a foot out of the water. Meanwhile Viktoria had to keep kicking to stay afloat. **

** Everything was calm, well that is until Rose jumped in. Viktoria climbed out of the pool, and stripped down to her bathing suit, throwing her wet clothes onto a rack. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the pool. I quickly threw my clothes off and jumped into the water with her. She immediately tried to push me underwater, not being successful. **

** She then got an evil look in her eyes. With a smile she reached forward and wrapped her arms around my neck. She leaned in closer, her lips parted. I could scarily breathe. When her lips where an inch from mine she used the opportunity and pushed me underwater. When I finally came up I saw Viktoria giggling on the deck that was hanging over the pool. She had her hands to her face. **

** I swam over to her. Folding my arms across the edge of the deck I said," So you think that was funny?"**

** She couldn't talk so she just laughed. **

** We did that for the rest of the day laughing and playing around. **

** ****7months later******

**Viktoria's POV**

"**Viktoria! I need you right now," Rose yelled from the bedroom. I was watching Rose while Dimitri was at work. The woman was 9 months pregnant and very annoying I didn't know how Dimitri dealt with her. **

** I got up from my perch on the counter and ran into the bedroom. Rose was trying to sit up, failing and falling back down. Sweat covered her face and her hair was sticking to her forehead. **

** I ran over to her, putting one arm behind her back and the other around her waist. I heaved her up. And slowly but surely we walked to the hospital. I called Dimitri telling him Rose was expecting. He started to panic and I could hear the sound of feet hitting the ground as he made his way to the clinic. Once we had hung up I called Adrian telling him to come to the clinic with Rose's baby bag. He said he would be here soon. **

** When I made it to Rose's room the doctor was moving around getting Rose ready to deliver. It happened so quickly no one knew what was happening. Rose screamed and then the doctor was bustling around. I vaguely heard the doctor tell someone to get me out of here, but Rose yelled," No, Viktoria stays."**

** I then heard the doctor say push, and Rose must have been in so much pain. She kept screaming at Dimitri, telling him this is what he did to her. And how she couldn't wait for his baby to get out of her. It always happened with something went wrong with Rose and Dimitri Rose would blame the baby for her hormones. **

** It was hilarious. I wasn't paying attention I could feel Rose squeezing my hand and screaming, and then I heard the sound of a baby's cries fill the room. I smiled, I looked at Rose, the little baby boy had been placed in her arms. Rose and Dimitri both had wide smiles across their faces, they looked at the baby with looks of awe and love. **

** Deciding that I was intruding I quickly and quietly left the room. I through the window into their room. Oh, how much I wish I could have a baby. I shoot my head it would never happen to me. Let alone with Adrian. I was a guardian I had to think about my job. I tried hard but images of a little girl or boy with Adrian's green eyes and my dark wavy hair kept filling my mind. That's when I realized I needed to talk to Adrian about having a baby. We were soon to be married; I just hoped he didn't think the idea was ridiculous. **

** At a hurried pace I made my way to the waiting room. Adrian was there with Lissa and Christian. They were all pacing; they looked up when I walked in. I smiled," A little boy. Eight pounds three ounce, twenty-two inches long."**

** They all smiled Adrian walked over to me, I spread my arms out and let him wrap his arms around me. "Thank God their alright," he said kissing me on the forehead. **

** "I half to talk to you later," I whispered. **

** I released him, he was about to head to Rose along with Lissa and Christian when Lissa screamed. **

** We looked over to her to see water dripping from her legs, and onto the floor. "Looks like labor number two," Adrian said. **

** My eyes were wide I had forgotten about Lissa for a moment. Lissa made a grab for my hand, I let her have it. A nurse came over with a wheel chair, Lissa sat in it, and they wheeled her away. The bad thing? She still had a firm grip on my hand. **

** I was again dragged into the labor room. Lissa was prepped, and she insisted I stay in the room with her. Soon enough her screams filled the room. She gripped my hand even tighter; I never thought she had it in her. **

** It took a long three hours but soon enough Lissa's baby girl was born. Seven pounds, eight ounces, and twenty inches long. What a night. That's all I remember. The next thing I know? I'm falling onto the floor, being enveloped into darkness. **

** BEEP BEEP BEEP **

** The sound of beeping woke me up. I couldn't remember what had happened. I saw Adrian's emerald green eyes for a moment. "I want a baby," I said in a voice barely audible. I'm not sure if he heard me. **

** I passed out again. **

** The next time I woke up I was in a comfy bed. I opened my eyes wider and realized I was in the hospitals long term care center. Someone was sleeping by my bedside, their head resting on my arm. It was a man. Mid-twenties? He had thick brown hair and pale skin. A Moroi. Why was a Moroi sleeping by my bedside? **

** My thoughts immediately went to how I had gotten here. I tried to speak but nothing came out. I thought again. My mind instantly went to a Storigi attack. I had been knocked out and then I had ended up here. That didn't explain the Moroi though? Why would a Moroi be here? It wasn't like I had any relationship with him. I was a Dhampir I was never going to get married. **

** I tried to move the Moroi, but it ended up waking him. He woke with a start looking up. He wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Viktoria," he said. His voice held some sort of excitement. He had the most beautiful eyes. Bright emerald green eyes. **

** I tried to get away from him. I knew who this was. This was Adrian Ivashkov. One of the biggest man whores ever. **

** "What are you doing here," I demanded. **

** "What?"**

** "I asked you 'what are you going her' how you got here."**

** "Viktoria, what are you talking about," he asked.**

** "I want to know how you know who I am and how I got here," I said. **

** "You have been here for almost a year. The doctors said you were taking anti-depressant pills and you took an over dosage. They did surgery but you never woke up. I'm Adrian Ivashkov, I know you because were engaged," he said. **

** My eyes widened in shock. "I can't be engaged to you." That's when I started rambling in Russian. **

** Adrian tried to calm me down and when I did I started to cry he tried to console me by wrapping his around me and pulling me close, but I pushed him off and cried," Dimika!"**

** "You want Dimitri," he asked. I couldn't speak so I nodded my head. He got up from the bed, pulled out his phone and talked to someone on the other end. **

** When he hung up he said," he'll be here in a moment." I just nodded. I wrapped my arms around my legs pulling them up. I started to rock back and forth. Soon enough Dimitri walked through the door. He was wearing his guardian attire. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked like he had just run here from somewhere far, far away. **

** "Viktoria," he asked. I reached forward as if to wrap her arms around Dimitri. **

** "Dimitri, what's going on," I asked. **

** "Vikki, you're at the Moroi Royal Court in Pennsylvania. "**

** "Tell me, what happened?"**

** He went into a story telling how I ended up here and everything. He stayed for hours, consoling me and just talking to me telling me stories. I remembered my childhood, but the past four years were gone from my memory. **

** When Dimitri left Adrian came forward from the corner of the room where he had been while Dimitri was here. **

** "Viktoria," he said calmly. As if he talked fast or loudly he would scare me away. **

** I stared at him. I had been in love with him. We had been engaged. "Adrian…I don't know what to say," I mumbled. **

** "Viktoria, I half to ask you something," he looked up at me. I gave him a small nod as if to say he could continue. "When you were first came out after the surgery you woke up. Just for a moment. You said something. What did you say?"**

** I thought back, I tried I really did but I couldn't remember. The last thing I remember was getting on a plane heading somewhere. I looked up at Adrian. My eyes I'm sure pretty much conveyed what I was about to say but I said it anyway. "I'm sorry Adrian, I truly am. But I don't remember anything. I truly am sorry. And….I knows this may be bad for you. But I'm not the person who loved you. I'm sorry, but I'm just not her. But Adrian you seem like a good man, I'm sure the right girl is waiting for you somewhere. I'm just not her."**

** He didn't reply. He looked down and I swear I saw a tear leak from his eyes. My questions as to whether he did or not was answered when he looked up and I saw tear drops fall from his eyes. **

** "I completely understand," he said but I could tell he was lying. "I'm not him. But if you'd like to, I think that you need to come gather your stuff from our-my apartment." **

** I knew it hurt him to say that the apartment was his and not ours, but it was for the best. **

** "Thank you Adrian," I said to him. "Uh, could you ask the doctor when I can leave?"**

** "You can leave anytime. As long as your emergency helper is with you. And I can see your fine, and after all I am an Ivashkov."**

** "Thank you," I said again. **

** "It's not a big deal," it was getting uncomfortable in here. And I could tell because Adrian took off the sweat shirt he was wearing. When he pulled the sweat shirt over his head his shirt rose and showed off a part of his muscled chest. That's not all that showed. There was a ring, on a silver chain around his neck. It was beautiful. It was an engagement ring. I looked down at my finger and there was no ring but there were tell tale marks of there being a ring there. **

** "Tell me about it," I demanded. **

** "About what," he asked. **

** "How you purposed," I explained. **

** "Oh," he said. Thinking he was only going to get this chance. He immeditaly rushed into the story of how he did it. It was nice to know the parts of my life that Dimitri had not been able to tell me. He went into other stories telling me about how we had met, and how we had fallen in love. How we had our first fight. and when he took me to St. Petersburg for my birthday. I knew it was impossible for us to get back together, but it was nice having him around. **


End file.
